La historia jamás contada de una Weasley
by Ellie.Allen
Summary: Dominique siempre fue la diferente, ya sea por su cabello dorado o por su forma de pensar. Tras caer su padre enfermo tendrá que volver a Londres y por ende a Hogwarts donde volverá a ver a las personas que más le hicieron daño: sus primos. (La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Rowling, los demás son míos)
1. Welcome to London

_Los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban desiertos a esa hora, no había rastro de ningún estudiante, ni siquiera una lechuza. Una joven rompía el silencio a medida que avanzaba hacía el despacho del director, daba pasos torpes, caminaba con miedo, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo, como si hacer "eso" sería tomar una mala decisión.__  
><em>"Claro que no lo es" —pensó— "Lo repasé millones de veces y la mayoría de ellas terminó en que sé que es lo correcto"<em>  
><em>Además ya lo había consultado con sus padres y más allá de que al principio no se hayan mostrado de acuerdo al final, con los argumentos necesarios terminó por convencerlos.<em>  
><em>Llegó hacia la estatua y se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente por unos minutos. Sabía perfectamente que después de hacer esto (y si daba resultado, claro está) no habría marcha atrás.<em>  
><em>Sus pensamientos desaparecieron de un golpe al darse cuenta de que no tenía la contraseña del director. Bufó y se sintió estúpida, no había planeado tan bien la ida hacía allí, es más, salió de su cuarto por medio de un impulso.<em>  
><em>— ¿Señorita Weasley? —llamó una voz familiar.<em>  
><em>La joven se dio vuelta y encontró al profesor Longbottom detrás de ella<em>  
><em>—Oh, hola profesor —dijo la chica sobresaltada por la llamada del hombre.<em>  
><em>— ¿Se lo ofrece algo? —preguntó el mago acercándose a la chica.<em>  
><em>Las dudas volvieron a su cabeza, junto fuerzas y contestó.<em>  
><em>—Sí, quería ver al profesor Dilstedd —respondió tragando saliva, no muy convencida de aquello.<em>  
><em>— ¿Para algo en especial?<em>  
><em>—Quería hablar sobre la beca para ir a estudiar a Francia —anunció la joven, con un tono más decido.<em>_

El sueño comenzó a hacerse borroso y la niña —ahora convertida en una adolescente— se despertó por el toque de una azafata.  
>—Llegamos —avisó la mujer, sonriendo maternalmente.<br>— ¿Qué? —Preguntó la chica, aún adormilada.  
>—Que llegamos a Londres —repitió aún sin dejar de sonreirle de aquella manera.<br>Dominique se sorprendió, no había sido un viaje tan largo, tomó sus cosas y salió del avión. Sonrió al sentir el agradable clima que había en Londres, gracias a los consejos de vestimenta de sus amigas ella estaba preparada, pensó en que luego tendría que darles las gracias.  
>Llevaba una remera blanca con letras negras que formaban la palabra "wild", la prenda dejaba descubierto su ombligo, donde reposaba uno de sus piercings (los otros estaban en su cara, uno en la nariz y los otros en las orejas), tenía un short corto de color negro, unas zapatillas del mismo color, también varios colgantes y pulseras de colores y de plata, haciendo juego con unos maravillosos aros nuevos, todo regalo de sus fieles amigas.<br>Esperó un largo tiempo su equipaje hasta que por fin llegó, miró su reloj y comprobó que el vuelo había llegado antes, lo que le dejaba tiempo para un recorrido por sus lugares preferidos de allí mientras se preparaba para el encuentro.  
>Se dirigió hacia el baño, se encerró en un cubículo y sacó su varita, con unos movimientos de la misma transformó su equipaje en una versión miniatura del mismo y los guardó en el pequeño bolso negro que llevaba a todas partes. A pesar de que ella no tenía los diecisiete años cumplidos en Francia la mayoría de edad se contaba a los dieciséis gracias a una nueva ley. Claro que no había sido fácil, ya que más allá de que según ella era más francesa que inglesa había tenido problemas con eso, pero gracias a Merlin fueron solucionados por su padre, el único impedimento era que tenía más limitaciones en hechizos que el resto, pero poco era mejor que nada.<br>Pensó en su padre y la conversación que había tenido con su madre hace casi dos semanas atrás sobre Bill y su enfermedad. Su madre le había pedido que fuera a verlo, _solo por las dudas de que pasara algo_y que se quedara allí por un tiempo, Dominique enjuagándose las lágrimas dijo que si y comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para que la transfirieran de Beauxbatons a Hogwarts.  
>Le costó mucho irse de allí ya que tenía su vida, amigos, estilo de vida y<em> libertad<em> pero nada era más importante que su padre.  
>Recordó el día de su "despedida" mientras abrazaba a sus amigos, profesores y más importante a sus "hermanas"; a ellas las quería como a nadie. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos recordando esto, no iba a ser fácil, especialmente porque no tenía ningún tipo de relación con sus primos ya que no vivía en Inglaterra ni iban a la misma escuela y en cuanto a sus hermanos tenía relación, los amaba pero no se veían casi nunca ya que tanto Vicky como Louis eran mayores y su vida estaba en ese país.<br>Salió de aquel lugar y se encaminó hacía las afueras del aeropuerto, el ánimo mejoró al ver Londres, siempre le había gustado todo de aquel lugar, decidió ir a recorrer un par de lugares para despejar su mente y así sacarse un poco los nervios.  
>Luego de una hora y media y algunas compras caminó hacía el borde de la vereda para llamar un taxi, sonrió al mismo tiempo que el auto paraba abruptamente.<br>El viaje fue más largo de lo que creyó pero aun así se mantuvo ocupada mirando el paisaje que la rodeaba, hablando y bromeando con el conductor, cuando por fin llegaron.  
>— ¿Segura qué es aquí? —preguntó el hombre sacando su cabeza por la ventana y mirando curioso el lugar, un gran campo verde con solo un viejo pero llamativo árbol en medio de él.<br>—Si —respondió la chica tranquila, luego tomó el dinero para pagarle al chofer que seguía mirando con una expresión graciosa aquel lugar.  
>Al alejarse el taxi, Dominique comenzó a estar nerviosa y preocupada, respiró un par de veces y dio algunos pasos hasta el gran árbol que se encontraba en el medio del campo, una vez allí observó todo detenidamente hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, una zapatilla. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfal y fue hasta allí, estaba a punto de tocar aquel objeto pero el miedo la detuvo.<br>¿Estaba preparada para ver a su padre de esa forma? ¿Aguantaría verlo enfermo y sin energía? Suspiró y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, nuevas preguntas surgieron de su cabeza, "¿Qué pensarían sus padres al verla así?", "¿Y su familia?" Su familia... Pensó en los Potter y los demás Weasley, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía que preocuparse de aquello y recordó que se había prometido sacar la bandera blanca con sus primos, por así decirlo por el bien de su padre.  
>Tomó aire y contó hasta tres, no muy segura de querer hacer eso pero tenía que hacerlo, algún día tendría que volver.<br>Al tocar el objeto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la pequeña rubia había llegado a la Madriguera.


	2. A bad beggining

La Madriguera, el lugar donde había pasado la mayoría de las navidades de su infancia, el lugar donde se juntaba toda la familia Weasley.  
>Sus padres les habían contado que ese lugar antes era mucho más pequeño, luego de la derrota de Voldemort y al ganar mucho más dinero, sus tíos invirtieron una buena cantidad de su sueldo en modificar aquel asombroso lugar, claro que nunca perdería esa esencia de humildad, aunque ahora se podría decir que era más confortable.<br>Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, los cuales podría usar para calmarse y arreglarse un poco más el aspecto. No es que ella consideraba que su actual vestimenta tenía algo de malo, pero sus padres (y sus tíos más que nada) la habían dejado en Francia con lazos en su cabello y tierna ropa de niña, lo que ella cambio por algo más maduro y expuesto.  
>Con simples movimientos de la varita alargó unos centímetros su short negro y la corta remera blanca, luego se ató el cabello y se sacó un poco de maquillaje, dejándola más natural pero igual de hermosa. Respiró un poco más y llegó a la puerta, suspiró y llamó, esperando que alguien le abriera.<br>Escuchó voces y un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Sabía perfectamente que todos se quedarían allí, querían estar todos juntos por si algo pasaba y no cada uno en un punto de Inglaterra. —"Tranquila, ¿Qué importa lo que digan ellos? A ellos nunca les importo lo que dijeras, ¿Por qué debería importante lo que ellos digan ahora? —Exclamaba una voz en su cabeza.  
>La puerta se abrió rápidamente y se dejó al descubierto un hombre alto y con cabello pelirrojo, algunas canas, arrugas y también en estos últimos días una expresión constante de preocupación.<br>—Hola tío Ron —saludo la joven sonriéndole  
>—Dom, pequeña —exclamó el hombre abrazando a su sobrina.<br>Sabía que ese abrazo era más un "estará todo bien, no te preocupes" que un "estoy feliz por verte".  
>No sabía que cosas le habían dicho sus primos y primas de ella a todos en su familia y tampoco le quería saber, su año y medio en Hogwarts había sido una pesadilla que aún intentaba olvidar, correspondió el abrazó y sonrió como diciendo "gracias".<br>—Pasa, están casi todos en el comedor, solo faltan algunos de tus primos —comentó mientras cerraba la puerta.  
>"Están todos en el comedor" Genial, al menos podría relajarse un poco más y tener una excusa para no saludarlos.<br>Esperó a Ron y fueron hacía el comedor en silencio, respiró hondo una vez más y entró al lugar.  
>Al llegar allí todos se callaron y la miraron con sorpresa y mucha lástima, ignoró a todos hasta llegar a su madre.<br>—_¡Mamá!_ —exclamó en un francés perfecto y luego la abrazó fuerte, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de la mujer, lo que provoco que la abrazara más aún, no quería pensar lo que estaría sintiendo su madre ahora, el temor de perder al hombre y compañero de vida. —Todo estará bien, mamá, papá es un hombre fuerte —susurró en el oído de la mujer, intentando creerse ella también de eso.  
>—<em>Si <em>—respondió su madre en francés— _lo sé, gracias por estar aquí, estoy muy orgullosa de ti _— dijo separándose de su hija menor y secándose las lágrimas — _Te amo _—y luego besó cada mejilla de la muchacha.  
>—Yo también —respondió secándose las lágrimas. Miró hacía alrededor y encontró a su hermano —¡Louis! —dijo corriendo a abrazar al hombre, el apuesto pelirrojo tomó a su hermanita y la abrazó y besó en las mejillas al igual había hecho su madre.<br>—Nicky — extrañaba que la llamé así" —¿Cómo estas, pequeña? —dijo separándose de ella y mirándola.  
>—Tan bien como puedo estar ahora —suspiró pesadamente, no había caído del todo hasta ahora — ¿Y tú? —preguntó con ternura<br>—Igual que tu enana, pero veras como todo estará bien, el viejo siempre fue de levantarse cada vez que se cayó, es solo un tropezón más —sonaba igual que ella al hablarle a su madre.  
>Buscó a su hermana hasta que por fin la encontró, la hermosa pelirroja estaba entre los brazos de Teddy, sonrió y se acercó a ellos.<br>—Vicky —dijo lanzándose a su hermana al mismo tiempo que ella se soltaba de su novio.  
>—Nicky ¡te extrañé! —exclamó la mayor de los Weasley al mismo tiempo que correspondía el cariño de la rubia.<br>—Yo también, hermana — la abrazó un poco más y luego fue hacia Ted, quien consideraba otro hermano más.  
>—Teddyzul —dijo sonriéndole y saludándolo al igual que los otros, Teddyzul era el apodo que ella le tenía a Ted desde que supo hablar por el color de cabello habitual que solía llevar el joven.<br>—Dom —correspondió el abrazo —te extrañé —confesó sinceramente el joven  
>—Y yo a ustedes —respondió sin mentir.<br>Luego de unos minutos de saludar así a sus todos sus tíos y primos preferidos Roxanne, Lucy, Molly y Fred se alegró que los hijos "Weasley—Granger" y "Potter—Weasley" no estén allí pero igual se preguntaba el por qué.  
>Luego de un par de horas se ofreció a llevar y lavar las cosas junto a su madre.<br>—Te extrañe —repitió luego de terminar la limpieza y la abrazó.  
>Su madre sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.<br>—Deberíamos volver — dijo y ambas caminaron hacía el resto de la familia.  
>Al entrar en el comedor, Dominique se encontró con el resto de sus primos.<br>Se podía sentir la incomodidad, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto.  
>Según lo que le habían dicho algunos de sus despistados tíos y la forma en la que los padres de los niños se comportaban no habían hablado muy bien de ella, al menos no enfrente de sus padres.<br>Recordó que tenía que estar lo más neutral y calmada posible, tomó aire e intento sonreír.  
>—Hola —saludo mirando al grupo.<br>Pasaron un par de segundos que parecieron eternos y Lily tomó la iniciativa.  
>—Hola —respondió sin mucho ánimo.<br>Los cinco adolescentes la miraban de arriba hacia abajo, impresionados por el aspecto de la joven, no es que ellos no fueran lindos ni las chicas hermosas pero no esperaban encontrarla así.  
>Dominique había crecido, su cuerpo se había vuelto más esbelto. Tenía la piel pálida y con algunas pecas, el cabello rubio y largo y unos profundos ojos azules.<br>El mejor rasgo de ella era su cabello, era lo que más se acercaba a la inconfundible belleza veela que poseía.  
>La joven decidió que era suficiente y regresó a hablar con sus hermanos, ambos estaban en la cocina.<br>Dejó el pasillo y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la otra habitación sintió algo agarrandola.  
>—Disculpa zorra, ¿quién te crees para irte así? —dijo Rose agresivamente tomándola del brazo y dándola vuelta.<br>—¿Perdón? —preguntó la rubia de mala gana.  
>—Ya me oíste, la próxima vez no dejes tus modales en Francia —dijo la muchacha tocándose el cabello.<br>La joven los miraba perpleja.  
>—Lo de ignorarnos estuvo de más —reprocho James enojado, odiaba que lo ignoren.<br>—Nos debes una disculpa —continuó Albus.  
>Lily y Hugo miraban la escena, al ser los menores estaban acostumbrados a no meterse. Se creían mejores por ser los hijos del trío maravilloso que salvó al mundo mágico ya que la atención se les había subido un poco a la cabeza.<br>La diferencia con los dos menores era que ellos eran buenos, pero estaban bastante influenciados, todo cambio después de llegar a Hogwarts.  
>—Escuchen, lo diré una sola vez — exclamó enfatizando sus palabras — mi padre está grave ¿y ustedes planean venir a molestar?, si quieren venir a hacerlo, bien, los estaré esperando, ya no soy la niña indefensa que era antes, cambie, pero al parecer ustedes no —dijo mientras se volvía a dar vuelta.<br>—Te crees la gran cosa —dijo Rose furiosa, empujando a la joven.  
>Los gritos comenzaron en ese momento y Dominique estaba lista para sacar la varita cuando un Louis pálido apareció en la puerta, haciendo que todos callaran.<br>—Llamaron del hospital, papá empeoró —anunció el pelirrojo.

Dominique se quedó petrificada y salió corriendo de allí, esquivando a sus tíos quien intentaban agarrarla, tenía que ver a su padre ahora.


	3. Summertime Sadness

Dominique corrió hacia el translador de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo sintió como dos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura haciéndola perder el equilibrio y así cayó violentamente contra el piso. Se levantó lentamente, algo adolorida, había caído fuerte y su único soporte fue su muñeca izquierda, dirigió su mirada hacia su "atacante" y encontró a Louis tendido a unos pasos, mirándola preocupado con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>—Tengo que ir —le reprochó al borde del llanto — Lou, tengo que verlo<br>—Lo sé, no eres la única que está preocupada por él, pero no tienes que correr así —dijo poniéndose serio— además lo más sensato es que lo vea primero mamá y...—  
>— ¿Lo más sensato? —exclamó perdiendo sus estribos e interrumpiendo a su hermano — ¿Nuestro padre va a morir y piensas en lo más sensato? —gritó con rabia y comenzó a llorar, se sentó y ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos, hacía lo mismo desde que era pequeña, cuando se sentía sola y desprotegida como ahora.<br>Escuchó como su hermano se incorporaba e iba a abrazarla, al sentir su tacto se tiró contra él abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía, necesitaba a alguien.  
>—Todo estará bien, papá es un hombre fuerte —susurraba su hermano abrazándola.<br>—No lo sabemos —dijo apartándose — ¿Qué pasa si no? ¿Qué pasaría si no resiste? —dijo mirando a su hermano fijamente a los ojos.  
>Odiaba pensar lo peor, pero ¿Por qué tendría que pensar lo mejor cuando la vida nunca era justa?<br>—Nicky —Louis suspiró— tenemos que estar bien por él, ¿sí? te prometo que estará bien —sonrió intentando convencer a su hermana pequeña, ella solamente se limitó en volver a abrazarlo.  
>Cinco minutos después de que ella se calmara entro a la casa, el poco maquillaje que tenía se encontraba esparcido ahora por su cara, no le importaba que todos la vieran así, ya no le importaba nada más que Bill y su salud. Pudo notar la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Rose al verla. Caminó hacía el baño para arreglarse, no quería perder tiempo entonces lo hizo por medio de magia, salió de allí y se reunió con sus hermanos en la habitación que le había pertenecido a su padre, sonrió al ver algunas fotos de su juventud, Hogwarts, su vida con su madre y otras cosas.<br>Miró a Victorie siendo abrazada por Ted y a su hermano mirando hacía ningún punto fijo por la ventana, quería romper aquel silencio pero no sabía cómo, entonces simplemente no habló.  
>Quizás pasaron horas, minutos o lo que fuese pero el tiempo se tornó eterno, era como si las personas de esa habitación solo se dignaran a respirar y ya: Dominique entonces empezó a recordar, recordaba navidades con su padre mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y abrían los regalos, cumpleaños de ambos donde ellos soplaban las velas de su pastel, momentos juntos, risas, juegos, tardes, historias, partidos de Quidditch, anécdotas, almuerzos todo eso le parecía muy lejano ahora ¿Y si ya no escuchaba la voz de su padre? ¿Y si no volvía a ver a aquel hombre que la alegraba? No, no podía permitirse pensar en eso, ya no, tenía que pensar que habría millones de días más juntos, millones de cumpleaños, navidades, fiestas y más cosas, estar sin él no era una opción.<br>Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, ella no podía hacer nada más que estar ahí sentada en un rincón evitando la mirada que compartía con sus hermanos, una mirada vacía que reflejaba como se sentían.  
>Esperaron un rato más y por fin escucharon la voz de su madre desde la sala, sin pensarlo ni esperar a sus hermanos la rubia bajó a toda velocidad y miró a su madre, a pesar de que estaba destrozada seguía siendo hermosa.<br>— ¿Cómo esta papá? —preguntó mirando a la semi—veela, esperando una respuesta.  
>—Tu padre está mucho mejor —sonrió su madre abrazando a su pequeña, el corazón de Dominique latía fuerte, no iba a perderlo, su papá no se iría. Sonrió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.<br>Louis, Vicky y Teddy bajaron e hicieron la misma pregunta, ante la respuesta de su madre la esperanza comenzó a invadir la casa.  
>— ¿Puedo ir a verlo? —preguntó la niña mirando a su madre.<br>—Claro que sí, pero mañana ¿Si? papi tiene que descansar —dijo la mujer y luego fue hacía la cocina para contar las novedades.

Pasaron tres días y todo seguía igual, Dom se pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en su casa, hablando con su padre o recorriendo el lugar mientras él descansaba, volvía a la noche para cenar y pasar tiempo con los suyos.  
>—Dominique —la llamó su madre una noche.<br>— ¿Sí? —dijo entrando a la habitación.  
>—Siéntate pequeña, tenemos que hablar —ordenó su madre.<br>La chica se sentó en un sillón y miró a Fleur con atención.  
>— ¿Sabes que en unos días comienzan las clases y tendrás que ir a Hogwarts a estudiar con tus primos, no? —preguntó<br>Hizo una mueca, claro que lo sabía.  
>—Sí —respondió secamente.<br>—Estaba pensando que necesitas nuevas cosas para comenzar allí... —Todo lo que decía su madre parecía obvio.  
>—Lo sé —otra vez una respuesta seca, odiaba el hecho de tener que volver allí con sus primos.<br>—Bien, entonces ¿Qué te parece si en estos días vamos a comprar las cosas?  
>—Estaría bien, ¿Puedo retirarme? —preguntó, no tenía ninguna intención de estar allí.<br>—Claro —dijo su madre mientras sonreía, tomaba un libro de allí y comenzaba a leerlo.  
>Fue hacía su habitación a mirar si tenía alguna noticia de sus amigas, nada aún. Le parecía raro que ninguna de ellas le mandara algo, el sentimiento de tristeza la invadía, las necesitaba.<br>Los días pasaron y Hogwarts ahora estaba a una semana, ella cada vez se sentía peor, el hecho de volver allí y no tener a nadie y además ya no poder ver a Bill la estaba matando, cuando todos estaban dormidos ella se escabullía y escapaba a algún lugar de Londres para tratar de despejar su mente, acto que no lograba concretar.  
>Como le había prometido a su madre fue a comprar las cosas, algunos días sola, otros con ella o sus hermanos, no tenía que comprar tanto pero tampoco quería comprar todo un solo día.<br>Caminó por el callejón Diagon y miró vidrieras mientras tomaba un helado de frutilla.  
>Luego de unas horas se sentó en un parque cerca de allí y pensó en sus amigas y lo genial que sería tenerlas cerca, se angustió porque sabía que ellas estarían lejos y no había ninguna posibilidad de estar con ellas y lo peor era que aún no había recibido respuesta de las cartas que les había mandado.<br>—Ya está, estaré bien —suspiró y volvió a sus compras, compró algunas plumas y varios collares y pulseras. Ya tenía casi todo le faltaban un par de cosas para pociones y algunos libros más, determinó que lo compraría en los próximos días y así lo hizo, hasta que llegó el último día, ahora la chica se encontraba en un taxi muggle con destino hacia el hospital mágico para ver a su padre, todos ya la conocían y ella conocía a todos del lugar.  
>—Hola Dominique —dijo una mujer que llevaba un carrito con varias cosas — ¿vienes a ver a tu padre? —era más una pregunta que una afirmación ¿Qué otra cosa haría la niña en ese lugar?<br>—Hola Kris, si, así es, vine a despedirme —contestó con tristeza  
>—Oh, ¿Mañana te vas, no? —dijo mirando a la chica con lastima.<br>—Sí, desgraciadamente  
>—Esta bien, piensa que en poco tiempo tendrás las vacaciones de navidad y vendrás a verlo ¿Si? te prometo que lo cuidaremos bien, tu padre está en buenas manos —tomó a la chica por los hombros y le sonrío.<br>—Gracias —respondió esta y la abrazó, estaba susceptible hoy.  
>Luego de saludar a algunas personas caminó hacía la habitación donde se encontraba su padre.<br>— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la chica antes de entrar, como hacía siempre.  
>—Claro que sí, princesa —Bill siempre la llamaba así tanto a ella como a su hermana, Lou era su pequeño príncipe y Fleur era su reina.<br>La pequeña Weasley se acercó a él y se sentó al borde de su cama, tomó su mano y Bill la de ella.  
>—Hola papá —dijo mirando al hombre con tristeza.<br>—Hola princesa —respondió él — ¿Cómo te sientes? mañana es un gran día, me encantaría estar allí contigo ¿sabes? pero por razones de fuerza debo quedarme aquí —el hombre se oía triste.  
>—Lo sé ¿no podemos hacer nada para que no vaya este año? de verdad quiero estar contigo —puchereo un poco, Bill rió.<br>—Lo sé, pero no podemos, entonces ¿Cómo te sientes? —volvió a preguntar él.  
>Pasaron todo el día así, a pesar del dolor y cansancio del hombre él se quedó con su hija y ocultó cualquier pesar que tuviera.<br>Al llegar el anochecer ambos entendieron que era la hora del adiós.  
>—Bueno, creo que deberías irte, se hace tarde y no quiero que te vayas muy de noche —dijo él tratando de verse firme.<br>— ¿Y si me quedo otra hora? —pidió la pequeña.  
>—No, tienes que ir y lo sabes —sonrió el hombre<br>—Pero, quizás mamá...  
>—Mamá nada, ve, ya nos veremos ¿Si? estaremos bien —prometió el hombre.<br>Ella lo abrazó y se quedó allí sin saber que decir, amaba a su padre, era como su mejor amigo.  
>—Se buena y sé que tú puedes, eres muy inteligente y capaz de todo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña, hagas lo que hagas siempre estaré ahí ¿Si? —dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hija a la cual las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos.<br>—Sí, te amo papá y yo también estoy orgullosa de ti —rompió en llanto.  
>Luego de varios saludos llegó el último adiós y ella salió de allí, llorando, odiaba estar lejos de él ahora, antes no parecía importe cuando ella estaba en Francia y él en Inglaterra, cuando quizás no la veía por un verano entero pero ahora la estaba matando, quizás porque tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. Se odió por ser tan egoísta y no saber apreciarlo.<br>Llegó a su casa, cenó, habló con su madre y con su hermano y se fue a intentar dormir, aunque no lo logró del todo.  
>Al día siguiente luego de desayunar y repasar su bolso la rubia se encontraba en la estación con su madre, tíos, hermanos, primos y abuelos.<br>El único motivo por el cual había ido a Hogwarts era porque estaba más cerca de su padre, si algo pasaba podía estar allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cambio en su colegio de Francia todo era más complicado, tendría que ir su madre y hacer millones de cosas para dejarla salir.  
>El estómago se re revolvía, sentía que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar.<br>— ¿Tienes todo? —preguntó la mujer mientras arreglaba su túnica.  
>—Si —afirmó ella.<br>— ¿No te olvidas nada? —interrogó su hermana.  
>—Nada —respondió<br>— ¿Segura? —se aseguró su hermano.  
>—Si —rio— estoy bien, estaré bien —contestó.<br>Se marcaron las once y se despidió de su familia, subió al tren a lo último poniendo de excusa que tenía que atar su zapato así no subía con sus primos, odiaba tener que compartir el año con Albus, Rose, Lily y Hugo.  
>Al entrar allí recorrió un par de vagones haciendo que todos se den vuelta para mirarla hasta perderla de vista y dejar la gran pregunta ¿Quién era esa hermosa chica que se paseaba por el tren como si nada?<br>No estaba de ánimos para hacer amigos, entonces buscó un asiento alejado de todos o al menos un compartimiento donde no haya nadie.  
>Al abrir la puerta de uno descubrió a sus primos charlando animadamente al verla se quedaron callados.<br>—Disculpa, aquí está lleno y aunque no lo estuviera no queremos escoria como tú —dijo Rose tocándose el pelo y mirándola con asco.  
>—Ni que muriera por compartir asiento con ustedes, creí que no había nadie y en efecto, no hay nadie pero apesta —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba con la palabra en la boca a su la mayor de los Weasley—Granger.<br>Luego de merodear un rato por ahí y abrir y cerrar puertas encontró un lugar donde no había nadie y se sentó a mirar el paisaje, meditando sobre qué haría este año. No quería que nadie la viera, decidió mantener bajo perfil en Hogwarts y hablar solo lo necesario, ya había probado el amargo gusto a la soledad en segundo año y ahora le daba igual.  
>Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a dos horas del colegio.<br>—Esté será un año fácil, estoy segura —dijo para sí misma.  
>Pobre Dominique, si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho que estaba equivocada y que ni si quiera había empezado lo peor.<p> 


	4. Here It goes again

El viaje se tornó eterno hasta que por fin pudo distinguir el tan familiar pero extraño lugar. Miró hacía todos lados, todo le resultaba increíblemente conocido a pesar de los años que se había perdido de allí.  
>La rutina fue la usual, desde el tren hasta la llegada al castillo, lo único que cambió fue que en ese momento Neville Longbottom, más bien, el profesor Longbottom estaba en la puerta, mirándola fijamente. La joven desconcertada avanzó nerviosa.<br>—Hola Dominique —saludó el hombre cariñosamente, regalándole una sonrisa.  
>—Hola Profesor Longbottom — dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba, sin él ella nunca se hubiera ido de allí, Neville rio y la miró.<br>—Bueno, como eres nueva —explicó mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos— tendrás que someterte a la selección de casas, de nuevo —esperó a ver la reacción de la joven.  
>Dominique se asustó y recordó la primera selección: <em>Al anunciar su nombre la casa Gryffindor sonrió con orgullo, ya sabían dónde iba a parar otra Weasley, todos los que llevaban ese apellido terminaron allí. Pero al ser seleccionada en Ravenclaw el gran comedor mostró su sorpresa a través del silencio ¿Una Weasley en Ravenclaw? Los susurros de los estudiantes comenzaron a inundar el gran comedor, luego de allí comenzaron los rumores<br>—"¿Dominique será una Weasley? No, claro que no, ella es rubia, es la única rubia de su familia y todos son pelirrojos, menos los hijos de Potter, claro" —comentaba un alumno de quinto a sus compañeros de Hufflepuff  
>—"¿Ravenclaw? Escuché que es adoptada, por eso la diferencia de casa, además su familia no le habla" —decía un chico de séptimo año de Gryffindor.<br>—"Quizás es Squibb y solo está acá por lastima —decía una chica de Slytherin mientras reía con sus amigas._"_  
>Sí, todos comentaban acerca de la novata y su diferencia en cuanto a la familia, hasta la propia casa Ravenclaw estaba atónita<em>.  
><em>Eso fue una de las razones por las cuales sus primos la ignoraban, ¿Por qué ella debería destacarse en algo?<br>Odiaban que tuviera esa clase de atención especial por sus diferencias y que todos creyeran que los niños Weasley eran del montón, Rose tenía que demostrar que ella era la reina y Dominique solo una más._  
>Volvió en sí y miró a Neville ¿Estaría en Ravenclaw de nuevo o dejaría que su prima sonría con placer al ver que ella "también era una más?".<br>—Bien, ahora la profesora McCroff te guiará hasta la mesa y te explicará lo que tienes que hacer, debo irme, adiós —dijo el hombre mirando detrás de la chica, la rubia se dio vuelta y distinguió tres figuras encapuchadas que hablaban entre sí, no podía ver sus rostros y eso le despertó curiosidad.  
>—Señorita Weasley, ya es hora —dijo la mujer luego de recordarle lo que tenía que hacer, era el mismo asunto al igual que primero, cuando la llamara ella tendría que ir y ser seleccionada.<br>Las mujeres entraron al gran comedor, junto con los demás alumnos de primero, ganándose la mirada de todos, "Es la chica del tren" "¿Quién es ella?" "¿No es un poco grande para ser seleccionada?"  
>Todos comentaban y miraban a la semi veela, al igual que aquella vez.<br>La rubia se sentía humillada al estar en el mismo grupo que alumnos de primero y llamando tanto la atención.

—Weasley, Dominique —llamó la mujer a la rubia — venga por favor.  
>Subió hasta la plataforma y miró hacía el salón, todos callados miraban expectantes y con sorpresa.<br>La mujer posó el sombrero en la cabeza de la joven.  
>— ¡Já! ¿Weasley eh? Si, si me acuerdo de ti, la pequeña ambiciosa, veamos ¿Dónde irás esta vez? Mmmh, sí, lo veo, ambición, mucha de hecho, ¿Estarías hecha para Slytherin? pero también posees una gran inteligencia al igual que valentía.<br>Dominique estaba quieta, sintiendo la mirada de todos fija en ella, comenzó a sentir el color que tomaba su rostro.  
>— ¡Ravenclaw! —exclamó el viejo sombrero.<br>Mientras los alumnos comenzaban a hablar, la gente de Ravenclaw aplaudió como de costumbre aunque un poco asombrados.  
>La chica ocupó un asiento mientras no intentaba mirar a nadie, escuchó la puerta del gran comedor y vio a Neville entrar con las tres figuras, el profesor se acercó hacía la mujer y le dijo algo al oído, la sub directora asintió y luego Longbottom les hizo una ademán con la mano a las figuras para que se acercaran.<br>Las tres personas caminaron hacía la mesa robándose las miradas de todos, un leve ruido como un zumbido se apoderó del lugar.  
>Al llegar cerca del lugar las figuras se dejaron descubrir, tres hermosas chicas sonreían emocionadas y miraban con curiosidad el lugar, Dominique no podía creer lo que veía.<br>—Cuando diga sus nombres subirán aquí y serán seleccionadas —explicó la mujer y luego centró su vista en un pequeño pergamino.  
>—Cassidy, Charlotte —llamó la mujer y la chica que se encontraba en el centro de las otras sonrió mientras se habría camino, era de estatura media, casi como Dominique, su cabello era negro,largo y con algunos bucles al final, sus ojos eran grandes y de color almendra, destellaban dulzura, tenía un cuerpo delgado, con pocas curvas, su mejillas eran rosadas y su porte estaba lleno de elegancia.<br>—Bien, ya sé dónde —dijo el sombrero— ¡Ravenclaw! —gritó mientras la castaña se levantaba y les regalaba una sonrisa a sus mujeres de allí, luego se quedó en su lugar junto a las otras chicas  
>—Chastine, Samantha —llamó la mujer a la otra chica que se encontraba allí, era una chica impactante, su piel era pálida, tenía unos seductores ojos celestes y unos labios carnosos y rojos, su cabello era castaño cobrizo, con ondas, subió orgullosa y el sombrero volvió a dejar a otra chica en Ravenclaw<br>—Por último, McGregor, Alexandra —llamó una vez más la mujer y la última chica se dirigió a la plataforma, era la más alta de las otras, su piel estaba bronceada y su cabello castaño era divertido, tenía mechas de diferentes colores, rojos, azules y fucsias, sus ojos eran una mezcla de azul y gris, dejó escapar una risita y se tambaleo un poco al subir, las demás chicas rieron.  
>— ¡Ravenclaw! —dijo el sombrero por última vez, la profesora les indico donde debían sentarse y las tres miraron a Dominique, dedicándole una sonrisa, la joven las miraba en estado de shock, no entendía nada ¿Cuánta gente podía ser seleccionada?<br>Al llegar a la mesa de las águilas todo volvió a la normalidad, los estudiantes hablaban de nuevo, las tres chicas miraron a Dominique, ella se paró y se quedó allí, nerviosa.  
>Unos segundos después las jóvenes estallaron de risa y se abrazaron, ¿En qué universo retorcido sus amigas estudiaban en Hogwarts? ¿Qué estaba pasando?<br>—Oh por Merlin —decía la rubia fuera de si — ¿Qué hacen aquí? No puedo creerlo, ustedes, Hogwarts, ¡ustedes! —gritó dejándose caer en el banco, chocando con otro alumno, las chicas rieron y las miraron.  
>—Te lo explicaremos todo en el cuarto —dijo Sam mientras se sentaba a su lado.<br>—Tengo hambre —dijo Alex— vamos a comer —dijo sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga y mirando la comida.  
>Luego del banquete las cuatro chicas que no paraban de hablar llegaron a su cuarto, gritaron de emoción y cada una depositó las cosas en su cama, luego de eso Sam realizó un hechizó a una de las camas y se agrandó lo suficiente para que las cuatro adolescentes se pudieran acomodar.<br>—No puedo creer que estén aquí —repitió Dominique mirando a las chicas  
>—Nosotras tampoco, vaya, de verdad hay chicos lindos —dijo Alex mientras todas reían.<br>— ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser así, Lex? —dijo la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertida.  
>—Cuando tú dejes de ser tan sexy, ese cuerpo —dijo su amiga riendo y guiñándole un ojo.<br>Ellas eran las "alocadas" del grupo, salían, se divertían y amaban pasarla bien, Sam, al igual que Charlotte eran las más tranquilas, las responsables con los pies en la tierra.  
>—Tengo algo para ustedes —dijo Lex mientras buscaba su mochila y sacaba comida, dulces, bebidas y otras cosas, tomó un par de botellas de cerveza de manteca y se las acercó a sus amigas — ¡Por nosotras! —dijo mientras brindaban.<br>—Las extrañé —se sinceró— ahora, díganme, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Dominique mientras daba otro trago.  
>Las tres se miraron cómplices y dejaron a Charlotte explicar.<br>—Bien, la cosa es que vinimos hasta aquí para estar contigo, no podíamos dejarte pasar esto sola, entonces hablamos con la directora y le rogamos que estemos aquí, nuestros padres aceptaron y bueno, ya sabes el resto, perdón por no poder contestarte, queríamos sorprenderte —dijo la morocha mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.  
>Dominique al borde de las lágrimas las abrazó y todas rieron. Sí, es cierto que estaba molesta con ellas, pero ahora prefería relajarse un poco.<br>— ¿Cómo esta, Bill? —Preguntó Sam  
>—Oh, mejor, está mejor —dijo ella con un poco de tristeza<br>Lex abrazó a su amiga y besó su cabeza —todo estará bien, amor —dijo animándola— estaremos aquí, siempre contigo—  
>—Lo sé —dijo la chica, sus miedos se habían ido, sus amores estaban allí con ella.<br>Todo había sido perfecto, no podía esperar hasta mañana aunque supiera que tendría que compartir aula con Gryffindor y eso era igual a problemas.  
>Las chicas se quedaron hablando toda la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidas en aquel lugar, ninguna se imaginaba que pasaría mañana, ninguna se imaginaba lo que tramaba Rose Weasley en este mismo instante.<p> 


	5. Know your enemies

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana penetraron una habitación de la torre de Ravenclaw que se encontraba en completo silencio, mientras la luz bañaba la cara de una de las chicas de allí, la misma comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos para luego incorporarse lo más lento y silencioso posible, evitando despertar a los demás bultos que se encontraban ocultos bajo las sábanas.  
>Llegó hasta la puerta y contempló toda la habitación.<br>Sonrió al ver a sus amigas y agradeció su suerte por tenerlas a todas allí. Las amaba, eran su familia, su círculo fuera del mundo, no importaban lo diferentes que podían ser, sabía que las tres darían la vida por la otra, sabían que ellas eran lo mejor del mundo.  
>Dirigió su vista al desastre que había en el cuarto: comida por todos lados, sábanas, juegos, maquillaje, ropa y otras cosas, era como si un tornado hubiese pasado por allí. Claro todo tenía su detalle, su historia, por ejemplo, estaban las grageas que habitaban la mayor parte del lado izquierdo del lugar, todas desparramadas por el suelo, culpa de Lexx por saltar en la cama mientras imitaba a algún grupo de música raro con las grageas en la mano. Luego el jugo de calabaza, esa había sido Char cuando Dom y Sam la asustaron y al sobre saltarse se volcó en parte de una sábana que ahora estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Podía enumerar millones de cosas más mientras evitaba reírse pero tenía que ocuparse de algunos asuntos antes, como bañarse y comer, una vez que terminó con su aseo miró la hora y se sorprendió al saber que aún faltaban dos horas para el comienzo de clases, entonces tomó sus cosas y se fue a recorrer el colegio.<br>Hogwarts seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado, ni si quiera los alegres cuadros que siempre la saludaban o hacían reír, los poquísimos alumnos hablaban o jugaban entre ellos, algunos aún adormilados.  
>Caminó hacía el Gran Comedor y miró la mesa, estaba llena de cosas que uno podía imaginar, dulces, panqueques, fruta, jugo, leche, cereales, huevos y muchos alimentos más. Se acercó y tomó un poco de fruta y cereal, luego continuó caminando hasta los terrenos pero antes de que llegara a la puerta vio a Rose, Lily y los demás haciéndose notar.<br>—Aquí vamos —dijo aburrida y aun así siguió su rumbo hacía allá, no iba a darse la vuelta al castillo solo por esa gente.  
>—Miren quien viene —anunció Rose jugando con su cabello pelirrojo<br>— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Lily— es la pequeña Dominique.  
>— ¿Qué paso, linda, te echaron de tu asqueroso colegio? —rio un chico alto y rubio que se encontraba allí, Scorpius.<br>La menor de los Weasley no hizo caso y caminó un poco más, pero antes de que pudiera seguir sintió como una mano la frenaba, miró hacía su derecha y vio la cara de su prima.  
>—Te estoy hablando, basurita, respeta a tus mayores —escupió con desprecio Rose.<br>— ¿Basurita? ¿En serio? ¡Por Merlín, querida! Apártate —dijo quitándole la mano de encima de ella.  
>—Chicos —dijo Rose— creo que hay que enseñarle a esta chica algunas reglas y modales —comentó mientras sacaba su varita.<br>—Los cerdos como tú no los tienen, así que dudo que me los puedas enseñar —sonrió con sarcasmo.  
>— ¿Qué dijiste? — Rose la apuntaba con su varita.<br>—Lo que oíste — dijo Dominique sacando su varita también.  
>—Expul...<br>— ¡Levicorpus! —gritó Dominique, luego, la pelirroja quedo suspendida en el aire, gritando, estaba de cabeza y su falda cayó de modo que todos allí podían ver la diminuta ropa interior de la Gryffindor.  
>— ¡Bájame! —gritó la pelirroja mientras chillaba y algunos estudiantes reían.<br>—Y así, es como gritan los cerdos —dijo triunfante la mitad veela.  
>— ¿Cómo te atreves? —gritó Lily, mientras Hugo y Albus sacaban su varita, los tres estaban listos pero tres personas se les adelantaron<br>— ¡Expelliarmus! —exclamaron tres voces femeninas.  
>— ¡Qué valientes son! —dijo Sam furiosa.<br>—Sí, cuatro contra una, no creía que eso hacían los Gryffindors —dijo Alex caminando hasta ellos.  
>—Alex, no —Charlotte la detuvo deteniéndose enfrente de ella.<br>—Déjame golpearlos —pidió Lexx enfurecida  
>—No aún, tomen sus cosas y fuera de aquí —ordenó Sam.<br>Dominique bajó a su prima y le sonrió con suficiencia.  
>—Linda ropa interior primita —dijo mientras salía riendo con sus amigas a los terrenos.<br>—Rose... —la llamó Scorpius.  
>— ¿Rose? ¿Rose? ¡Gracias por tu ayuda, inútil!<br>—Rosey, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Albus.  
>—Fui ridiculizada por esa idiota, ¡Claro que no!<br>—Descuida —dijo Lily— ya nos vengaremos.  
>—Puedes apostar eso —dijo la pelirroja mientras intentaba arreglarse.<br>Los estudiantes reían a carcajadas y la señalaban mientras hacían chistes.  
>Rose los miró a todos furiosa; "Nunca más" pensó.<p>

Mientras tanto, en los terrenos, las cuatro chicas seguían riendo.  
>— Necesito que tu prima me de la dirección de la tienda donde compra su ropa interior —decía Alex divertida a su amiga.<br>— ¡Rose debe estar furiosa! —rio aún más fuerte Dominique.  
>—Chicas, saben que esto traerá consecuencias ¿No? —Dijo una preocupada Charlotte<br>—Si, Rose tiene una mente malvada, según lo que nos contaste Nicky —suspiró Sam mientras se sentaban en el borde del lago.  
>—Sí, lo sé, quizás fue un poco insensato—dijo Dominique mientras respiraba el aire fresco del ambiente<br>—Por supuesto —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

El Gran comedor se encontraba un poco más lleno, algunos estudiantes tomaban cosas para desayunar rápidamente, otros se tomaban su tiempo para comer y ponerse al día.  
>— ¿Recuerdan el plan de ayer? —preguntó Rose al grupo que se encontraba unido en la mesa de la casa escarlata<br>—Si, ¿No crees que es un poco... ¿Arriesgado? —Cuestionó Lily preocupada.  
>—Claro que no —dijo Wendy, una chica alta, con rulos y algunas pecas, era amiga de Rose desde primero.<br>—Sabes que estaremos para ti en todo — apoyaron Evelyn y Miranda, las gemelas de Gryffindor, amigas de las chicas.  
>—Rosey, esto podría traerte consecuencias —dijo Albus mientras abrazaba a su novia y miraba a las chicas.<br>—Claro que no, todo puede salir mal en pociones, ¿Por qué algo no les podría salir mal a ellas? —Rose mientras volvía la vista hacía su novio que se encontraba mirando un grupo de estudiantes de Ravenclaw — ¿Pasa algo? —  
>—No, solo estoy cansado —respondió el rubio volviéndose hacia ella — ¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso? ¿Quién te asegura que te irá bien? —Preguntó<br>—Soy Rose Weasley, Malfoy, soy perfecta, todo me sale bien, ¿entendido? —dijo ella alejándose de él y volviendo con sus amigas.

Más tarde ese día, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se dirigían al aula de pociones, ubicada en las mazmorras, Dom y las chicas iban saltando y riendo, Rose y su grupo terminaban los últimos detalles de la venganza.  
>—Estoy taaan emocionada —dijo Sam mientras cruzaban los pasillos.<br>—Yo también, nuestra primer clase aquí —rio Alex  
>—Ayer miré el libro de pociones, nosotras íbamos más avanzadas en algunos temas, otros ni los vimos—comentó Charlotte<br>— ¿A quién le importa? —Dijo Dominique — este año será nuestro.  
>Llegaron al salón y buscaron un asiento, luego de dos minutos, Rose, Lily, Hugo y Albus entraron riendo, el profesor iba detrás de ellos, era un hombre alto y ancho, se podría decir que grande, aunque no tanto como Hagrid, tenía mucha barba y era pelirrojo, con unos severos ojos marrones.<br>—Buenos días estudiantes, soy el profesor Robinson, hoy haremos la poción para curar heridas, abran sus libros en la página 212 —ordenó y caminó por el salón, acercándose a la mesa de las chicas.  
>—Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten, no sé cómo habrá sido su enseñanza en Francia —exclamó el hombre mientras miraba despectivamente a chicas y caminaba hacía las otras mesas.<br>—Esta poción, la hicimos el año pasado, ¿Recuerdan? —susurró Sam a sus amigas.  
>—Sí, ¿Recuerdan que Jean hizo que casi explote medio salón? —dijo Alex mientras las otras chicas reían por lo bajo recordando ese día.<br>Luego un cuarto de hora las cosas iban geniales, algunos tenían problemas, otros estaban indecisos y otros como Rose Weasley estaban distraídos.  
>—Charr, pásame los escarabajos, ¿Si? —pidió Dominique<br>La chica obedeció y le entregó las cosas, Dominique tomó dos (tal como decía el libro) y al momento que hicieron contacto con el brebaje algo salió mal, el caldero explotó, llenando medió salón de un líquido viscoso.

_Luego de media hora empezada la clase y escapar de la mirada del profesor el grupo de Gryffindor se puso en marcha._  
><em>—Esperaremos un poco y cuando dé la señal haremos un hechizo para que explote todo el salón, luego nos ocultaremos debajo del banco, quiero que quede mal con cada uno de los profesores — dijo Rose mirando la mesa de las chicas.<br>—Rose, no sé —dudo Albus — ¿Y si nos ven y nos castigan?  
>—No lo harán —dijo Wendy en tono seductor, intentando convencer a su novio.<br>—Es verdad —comentó Evelyn— las castigaran a ellas.  
>Luego de unos minutos, los Gryffindor se sorprendieron de la rapidez a la que iban preparando la poción las águilas.<br>—Charr, pásame los escarabajos, ¿Si? —escucharon decir a Dominique.  
>— ¡Ahora! —susurró Rose sacando su varita, los demás la imitaron y apuntaron hacía su objetivo, susurrando el hechizo.<em>

__

Hubo gritos, insultos y demás, Alex miró hacía la mesa de Rose, todos se encontraban cubiertos, sin ningún daño "Qué raro, esto es más que sospechoso" pensó la chica y ayudo a sus amigas a limpiarse.  
>— ¿Qué paso? —gritó el profesor Robinson mientras tosía.<br>—No lo sé, señor —dijo Sam tremendamente apenada.  
>—Quince puntos menos para Ravenclaw y se quedan a limpiar esto —espetó mientras intentaba mantener el salón en calma— Salgan todos, la clase terminó —gritó furioso y se encaminó hacía su despacho.<br>— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Dominique a sus amigas.  
>—Sí, pero ¿Qué paso? —preguntó Sam mientras se sacaba liquido del pelo.<br>—Ellos —respondió Alex mientras miraba al grupo de los Gryffindor que se acercaba.  
>—Esas manchas no se quitaran fácilmente —Observó Rose mientras los otros reían.<br>— ¿Si? —Preguntó Alex caminando hacia ellos —díganmelo ustedes —exclamó mientras les tiraba lo que quedaba en el caldero a los chicos, que comenzaron a gritar molestos.  
>— ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Profesor! —gritó Lily<br>Justo en ese momento, el hombre salía con una túnica nueva.  
>— ¿Qué hicieron ahora? —preguntó el hombre mirando al grupo.<br>—Nosotras nada —dijo Lex en un tono angelical  
>—Nos ensuciaron con esto —chilló Rose mientras señalaba su ropa.<br>—Si, a ustedes y todo el salón, ahora señorita Weasley, salga de aquí —ordenó mientras la chica las miraba con odio.  
>El grupo de leones cruzó el umbral de la puerta mientras se escuchaban cosas como "mis zapatos nuevos" "esto apesta" "esas zorras"<br>Las chicas miraron al hombre.  
>—Comiencen— dijo él<br>— ¿Podemos limpiarlo con magia? —Preguntó Alex  
>El hombre rio<br>—Si conocen algún conjuro para limpiar este líquido especial, sí, pero al ver su rendimiento en hacer la poción lo dudo— y luego cuando se fue Dominique sonrió, al menos no eran las únicas con líquido verde en la túnica.  
>—Gracias —dijo Dominique abrazando a Alex.<br>—De nada, amiga —sonrió— ahora quítate, me manchas —se quejó falsamente imitando el tono de Rose.  
>Todas rieron y comenzaron a limpiar.<br>— ¡Esperen! —Dijo Charlotte  
>— ¿Qué hay? —Preguntó Sam<br>—El profesor dijo que podíamos hacerlo con magia —respondió.  
>—Sí, pero no recuerdo el conjuro —suspiró Alex.<br>—Yo tampoco —dijo Dominique.  
>—Yo sí —rio Charlotte, levantó su varita y todo el salón quedó impecable.<br>—Te amo —rio Sam divertida abrazándola.  
>—Ahora —dijo Alex —terminemos esa opción.<br>— ¿Qué? —preguntaron las otras.  
>—Sí, así ese viejo queda con la boca cerrada —Alex odiaba que la denigren.<br>—Tienes razón, en marcha chicas —dijo Dominique y las otras comenzaron a hacer la poción, una vez terminada, la pequeña Weasley le dejó una nota: "espero que así este bien".  
>Las chicas salieron del salón para ir a la torre, necesitaban un baño de burbujas y una gran y asombrosa venganza.<p>

A la anón que me dejó un review en el capítulo anterior: muuuuchas gracias! No lo puedo contestar porque ff no me deja.

Espero que les guste!


	6. Freedom and flashbacks

_**"La grandeza inspira envidia. La envidia engendra rencor. Y el rencor genera mentiras" -J.K Rowling.**_

Luego del "desafortunado" hecho en pociones las chicas no tuvieron una semana fácil, el equipo Gryffindor se las había ingeniado para hacerles la vida imposible, por ejemplo: al enterarse de que Alex se presentaría en las pruebas de Quidditch, los leones hechizaron su escoba (por suerte Charlotte conocía el hechizo perfecto y lo resolvió enseguida), luego en Transformaciones, Rose transformó la rana de Dominique en un borrador y no una pluma que por suerte pudo volver a convertir antes de que la profesora se acercara a la mesa.

Cada obstáculo que Rose y su grupo les ponían ellas parecían superarlo, lo que generaba odio en la bella pelirroja.  
>El viernes por la noche, luego de la cena, las cuatro amigas regresaron a su sala común y se fueron directamente al dormitorio.<br>— ¡Por Merlín! — Exclamó Charlotte dejándose caer en un sofá— ¿Van a intentar sabotear todo lo que hacemos?  
>—Dalo por hecho— suspiró Sam mientras se peinaba.<br>—Tenemos que vengarnos, de alguna forma hay que sacárnoslas de encima —declaró Alex mientras se sacaba su túnica.  
>—Lo sé, pero ¿Cómo? — preguntó Sam a sus amigas, no creía en las venganzas pero no pretendía estar todo el año pendiente de ellos.<br>— ¿Qué opinas Dom? — preguntó Char, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dominique, estaba distraída, aquella mañana recibió una carta de su madre, la salud de Bill había empeorado.  
>— ¿Dom? —Alex se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro.<br>— ¿Si? — Preguntó saliendo de su "trance" y volviendo la miraba a su amiga  
>— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó Sam.<br>— ¿Le pasó algo a Bill? — Las tres miraban a la rubia, esperando una respuesta, ella no les había dicho mucho sobre la enfermedad de su padre, las chicas no insistieron, no podían obligarla ni presionarla.  
>—No, está bien, papá está bien — mintió y sonrió, no quería que sus amigas se preocuparan por ella más de lo estaban, ya habían hecho mucho al dejar atrás su precioso colegio, no quería armar una escena.<p>

Rose estaba furiosa, caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de Menesteres mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su desgraciada prima y su patético grupo.  
>—Rosey ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Lily mientras la observaba recorrer el mismo trayecto una y otra vez.<br>—Claro —contestó la pelirroja pasando enfrente a ella de nuevo.  
>— ¿Por qué la odias tanto? —cuestionó Wendy. Estaba nerviosa, era amiga de Rose desde primer año y nunca la había visto así.<br>—Si Rosey, Dominique parece… agradable... —agregó Evelyn, completamente impulsiva y sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras miraba despreocupada sus uñas.  
>Gran error.<br>Rose se paró en seco ¿Cómo osaba su amiga a decir que esa rubia engreída era agradable?  
>— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó amenazando a repetir la oración.<br>—Yo, emm, bueno —Evelyn estaba roja, no sabía que decir.  
>—Vamos Rose, dinos, ¿Por qué la odias? —Miranda retomó el tema para evitar problemas.<br>En ese momento la mente de Rose comenzó a proyectar recuerdos.  
><em>Ella tenía ocho años, era el cumpleaños de su tío Harry y todos estaban en la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric.<em>_  
><em>— ¡Bill, Fleur!, ¡Rápido!, ¡Miren! ¡Dom puede hacer levitar el tazón de grageas! — Dijo Hermione sorprendida. La pareja rio.<em>  
><em>—Lo sé, es muy inteligente y avanzada para su edad, puede hacer más cosas. —Contestó el pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.<em>  
><em>— ¿A quién le importa eso? —Exclamó Ron— ¿La vieron jugar Quidditch? ¡Será la mejor jugadora de todos los tiempos! —<em>  
><em>Ni Rose, ni Hugo mostraron algún interés por el deporte, Rose prefería jugar con sus muñecas y Hugo jugar ajedrez mágico, entonces cada vez que algún sobrino quería jugar Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja y decía que "X sobrino sería el mejor jugador de Quidditch" jugara bien o no.<em>  
><em>—Es muy brillante —opinó Ginny mientras agregaba más comida a la mesa— podría seguir los pasos de Harry y ser aurora.<em>  
><em>—O quizás ministro de magia —rio Bill.<em>  
><em>Sí, Dominique siempre fue "perfecta" para todos, pero no solo ella, los demás también, solo que Rose, cegada por los celos no podía escuchar los halagos de los demás.  
>Odiaba cuando Dominique les ganaba en Quidditch, cuando sacaba más nota que ella —aun cuando ambas tenían casi el mismo promedio— pero lo que la pelirroja más odiaba era el cabello de Dominique, su larga cabellera rubia, no odiaba su textura o brillo, si no su color.<br>Si la menor del matrimonio Delacour/Weasley hubiera salido con el cabello castaño o morocho aun así se destacaría de las niñas —los chicos tenían a Albus y a James con su hermoso color azabache— además, tanto su prima como Louis y Vicky tenían sangre de Veela en sus venas y eso hacía que resaltaran de una manera especial.  
>Entonces se lo ocurrió, la idea perfecta, tenía que destruir la "belleza" de su prima. Para empezar su cabello, cortárselo todo sería irse al extremo, quizás algo menor. Algo horrible, corto y disparejo.<br>—Rose — la llamó Scor — ¿Estas bien? — Rose sonrió, claro que lo estaba, ahora millones de ideas saltaban alegremente en su cabeza, implorando ser elegidas, una tan malvada como la otra.  
>—Claro que si amor —sonrió seductoramente, para luego dirigirse a sus amigas — Chicas, tengo una idea.<p>

Al día siguiente los estudiantes se dirigieron al patio, hoy podían visitar Hogsmade, las águilas estaban emocionadas, ninguna de ellas había pisado ese pueblo, ni siquiera Dominique ya que abandono el colegio antes de los doce años.  
>— ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡No puedo esperar a conocer Honeydukes! —Exclamó Dominique emocionada.<br>— Yo quiero probar, eso que llaman… ¿Cómo era? — Dijo Alex pensativa.  
>— ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? —Preguntó Sammie.<br>—Sí, eso mismo. — asintió Alex con la cabeza, con un tono más que alegre presente en su voz.  
>Las chicas reían y comentaban emocionadas sobre lo que iban a hacer mientras caminaban para unirse con los demás estudiantes que irían al pueblo mágico.<br>Mientras tanto, del otro lado del patio, Rose y su grupo también comentaban cosas, pero en susurros.  
>—Bien, ahora ni bien estemos allí tendremos que comprar las cosas. Recuerden, todo lo que hagamos lo tenemos que hacer discretamente, ¿Esta bien? —preguntó la pelirroja.<br>—Si —afirmaron todos.  
>—Bien, Evelyn —miró a la que se encontraba a su derecha — tu iras con Wendy—ahora miró a la su otra amiga — y compraran los calderos y las tijeras.<br>—Ustedes —miró a su prima y a Miranda— irán con Hugo y Albus a comprar los ingredientes para las pociones  
>—Esta bien —aceptó Lily — ¿Y tú qué harás? —preguntó.<br>—Iré a tomar té con Scorp —sonrió con aire de engreída.  
>—Oh, esta… bien — dijo Albus.<br>Los cinco pensaban que no era justo, Rose nunca se ensuciaba las manos.  
>—Los veré en unas horas, ¡Ciao! —La estudiante se despidió con una falsa sonrisa mientras se aferraba del brazo de su novio. Los cinco leones solo se quedaron allí, pensativos, ¿Por qué ellos tenían que hacer el trabajo si ella era la que odiaba a Dominique?<p>

—Muy bien, ya vi todos los permisos, pueden salir, ¡diviértanse! Y recuerden que solo tienen dos horas —recordó el profesor Longbottom.  
>Las águilas sonrieron y marcharon hacía el pueblo, estaban emocionadas, tenían mucho que hacer y comprar y solo contaban con dos horas.<br>— ¿A dónde vamos primero? —preguntó Dominique tomada del brazo de Alex.  
>— ¡Yo quiero ir a Honeydukes! —Exclamó Alex recorriendo el camino<br>— ¡Yo a la casa de modas! —respondió Sam mientras alisaba su sweater  
>—Siempre siendo toda una fashionista, ¿No? —rio Char colocándose su bufanda, ese año anunciaba ser particularmente frío.<br>—Bien, hagamos esto, primero vamos a Honeydukes, luego a comprar ropa y si nos queda tiempo a las tres escobas, ¿Si? —Propuso Dominique  
>Las demás aceptaron y luego fueron hacía Honeydukes.<br>Caminaron mientras veían como caían las hojas de los árboles de ese maravilloso otoño, como la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y como el pueblo se iba llenando cada vez más.  
>Parecía que Hogsmade los estaba esperando, las vidrieras exhibían su mejor mercancía, bañando el pueblo de diferentes colores y atrayendo curiosos y excitados estudiantes.<br>— ¿Recuerdan la vez que estábamos de vacaciones en España y se nos acercó ese chico rubio y pálido? — Preguntó Alex comenzando a reír  
>—Si —exclamó Dominique — ¡Por Merlin! ¡Qué pesado! — agregó, entre risas.<br>El año pasado las chicas habían viajado a España, ya que amaban las playas de allí, les encantaba el sol, el mar y la locura de las fiestas. Ese día era un sábado, las cuatro estaban en la playa, recostadas en sus reposeras, disfrutando del clima mientras tomaban jugos y recordaban la noche anterior.  
><em>—Creo que nunca baile tanto —murmuró Alex mientras se aplicaba un poco más de bronceador.<em>_  
><em>—Concuerdo contigo Lex —sonrió Dominique mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de naranja.<em>  
><em>—No fue el hecho de que bailaran tanto, si no lo que tomaron — dijo Char divertida negando con la cabeza y admirando el azul del mar.<em>  
><em>—Si, como sea, pero no grites Char —pidió Alex mientras se recostaba en la suave arena y se tapaba la cabeza.<em>  
><em>Las chicas rieron pero su diversión fue interrumpida por un chico que estaba ahora al lado de ellas.<em>  
><em>— ¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Sam mirando al adolescente con desconfianza.<em>  
><em>—Sí, quería invitarlas a una fiesta, en mi casa, hoy a las diez —dijo sonriendo.<em>  
><em>Las cuatro lo observaron, era alto y rubio, tenía ojos marrones, no tenía nada de especial, era un típico rico soso.<em>  
><em>—Bueno… danos la dirección y veremos si podemos —respondió Char, siendo amable, intentando disfrazar su incomodidad.<em>  
><em>El rubio miró a Sam<em>  
><em>—Eres muy hermosa, bueno, las cuatro lo son —dijo él, tratando de ser seductor mientras estudiaba el cuerpo de la joven.<em>  
><em>—Emm, si gracias —Sam no sabía que decir, la situación era bastante incomoda.<em>  
><em>— ¿Tienes sed? —preguntó en rubio, sin darse por vencido.<em>  
><em>—No gracias —dijo la muchacha levantando el vaso en señal de que ya estaba tomando algo.<em>  
><em>—Entonces… ¿Tienes hambre? —El rubio seguía intentando, era muy linda como para rendirse.<em>  
><em>—No, almorcé hace rato, gracias — Sam comenzó a pensar qué diablos podía hacer para salirse de aquella situación, buscó ayuda en los ojos de sus amigas, pero estas estaban ocupadas intentando no estallar en una sonora carcajada.<em>  
><em>—Bien, ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —Preguntó— Conozco un lugar donde…<em>  
><em>—Mira rubio —empezó Alex— Sammie es… mi novia —sonrió, intentando aguantar la risa.<em>  
><em>— ¿Qué? —El chico estaba bastante confundido.<em>  
><em>—Sí, lo lamento, pero solo le gustan las chicas —dijo Char mirándolo a los ojos.<em>  
><em>—Sí, las cuatro somos una pareja. — Acotó Sam.<em>  
><em>—Sí, sí, eso —afirmó Dominique.<em>  
><em>—Oh, lo siento, bien, como sea, ¿Adiós? — dijo él confundido y alejándose.<em>  
><em>Las cuatro comenzaron a reír, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba cerca de ellas.<em>  
><em>— ¡No puedo creerlo! —decía Dom mientras reía.<em>  
><em>—Yo tampoco, ¿Novias las cuatro? — Agregó Alex divertida.<em>  
><em>—Pobre chico —Sam no podía más de la risa.<em>  
><em>Luego de un rato las chicas se fueron y desde ese día cada vez que algún chico insistente usaban esa excusa por más boba que fuera.<em>  
><em>— ¡Viva la poligamia! —gritaba Alex mientras tomaba y alejaba a sus amigas esos chicos.<em>  
><em>Ahora las cuatro se estaban riendo como aquella vez mientras recordaban, Dominique comenzaba a darse cuenta que a pesar de que la vida podía ser horrible a veces ella tenía a sus tres almas gemelas para salir adelante y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Luego de las compras, los leones decidieron juntarse en las tres escobas para hablar.  
>— ¿Pudieron comprar todo? —preguntó Lily.<br>—Si, por suerte pudimos —dijo Wendy en un tono desanimado.  
>Se hizo un silencio incómodo, los seis estaban esperando que alguno dijera algo sobre Rose, pero nadie podía, le tenían miedo, sabían que ella podía destruir a cualquiera, ya la habían visto hacerlo y si los escuchaba estaban muertos.<br>—Bueno… —empezó Albus — ¿Llevamos nuestras cervezas a otro lado? —preguntó.  
>—Hablas de ir a un lugar… ¿Más privado? — Inquirió Lily<br>—Claro que si —dijo Hugo— no seas tan obvia —pidió entre susurros.  
>Los seis adolescentes comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a un lugar desierto, tranquilo, sabían que ahí podían hablar sin que nadie los escuchara.<br>—Y, bueno… — Comenzó a hablar Evelyn, sin saber bien que decir.  
>— ¿Les parece bien todo esto? —Continuó Miranda, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.<br>—No lo sé, es raro —respondió Lily suspirando y dando un sorbo a su bebida— yo no tengo nada en contra de ella.  
>—Yo tampoco — dijeron Albus y Hugo al mismo tiempo.<br>—Nosotras no la conocíamos bien, bueno, la vimos en primer y parte de segundo año pero nunca hablé con ella —agregó Evelyn.  
><em>Comenzaron a recordar, en la mitad de segundo año Rose se había desarrollado bastante y era el deseo de la mayoría de los chicos, pero en su cabeza eso no bastaba, siempre Dominique resaltaría porque "era la Weasley rubia", "Era diferente, está en Ravenclaw", siempre era la mismo, aunque no tuviera el cuerpo de Rose ella tenía ese toque de Veela.<em>_  
><em>Un día las primas se encontraron en el pasillo.<em>  
><em>—Miren chicas, ahí viene Dominique —dijo Rose a sus amigas.<em>  
><em>—Oh —Ninguna de las tres sabían que decir.<em>  
><em>— ¿Te perdiste? —preguntó Rose con malicia.<em>  
><em>— ¿Disculpa? —Cuestionó Dominique, sin darle importancia.<em>  
><em>—Sí, te perdiste — aclaró — Esta parte del castillo es mío, tú no puedes estar aquí. —Rose solo quería molestarla.<em>  
><em>—Oh, lo lamento —respondió ella usando el sarcasmo— venía a ver a Peter... Como sea te veo luego — dijo mientras se iba.<em>  
><em>— ¿Peter?, ¿Peter Blowd? —preguntó Rose con ira.<em>  
><em>—Si —respondió ella a lo lejos.<em>  
><em>Peter era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, era prefecto y uno de los chicos más lindos del colegio, todas estaban locas por él, ignorando su fama de mujeriego.<em>  
><em>Rose se dio media vuelta, sacó su varita y apuntó a la espalda de la rubia — ¡Petrificus totalus! — exclamó. Una luz salió de su varita y pegó directo en el blanco. La leona fue hasta ella y la miro.<em>  
><em>—No creo que veas a Peter hoy —sonrió con malicia —chicas, ayúdenme.<em>  
><em>La llevaron a un armario y la dejaron ahí encerrada por un día y medio (sin su varita, claro) la encontró un profesor que cuidaba los pasillos a la noche, Dominique estaba destruida y débil.<em>  
><em>Nunca supieron que fue Rose, a ella no parecía importarle, luego de que todos se enteraran de que estuvo encerrada comenzaron varios comentarios desagradables y acusatorios.<em>  
><em>La pelirroja la despreciaba, tenía que destruirla y así comenzó rumores horribles de ella, que se acostaba con ese estudiante o que hacía trampa, que se había teñido el cabello porque odiaba a su familia, que inclusive lo del armario lo había inventado, solo para opacar las maravillas que habían hecho sus hermanos y primos.<em>  
><em>Poco a poco todos fueron creyendo en Rose y dejando de lado a Dominique, solo Hugo hablaba a veces con ella, y Lily la miraba con lastima, no podía hacer mucho.<em>  
><em>Todos esos factores y un cambio inspiraron a que ella pidiera el pase para Francia, lo había leído en El Profeta y luego de eso comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca, investigando e informándose sobre el tema.<em>  
><em>Luego de varios meses y varios abusos por parte de sus compañeros, habló con el director y así, gracias a sus notas y bastantes motivos ella al fin pudo ser libre e ir a Francia.<em>  
><em>No fue fácil, ella era la nueva, el idioma no era un problema pero si adaptarse y saber que estaría lejos de sus padres.<em>  
><em>La primera noche en el castillo la mandaron a una habitación para ella sola en la cual lloró toda la noche, luego se hizo amiga de Alex y ella le presentó a las otras, se hicieron amigas bastante rápido.<em>  
><em>Poco a poco se fue sintiendo parte de la familia, sus padres acordaron que irían todos los veranos a Francia (Fleur estaba muy feliz ya que extrañaba mucho su tierra). Y así, Dominique estuvo varios años sin pisar Inglaterra, ya que sus abuelos también iban allí y luego de unos años sus tíos —sin sus primos, claro, ya que estaban bastante ocupados para estar cerca de ella—.<em>  
><em>Los únicos primos a los cuales veía eran Molly, Lucy, Roxxie, Fred y a veces Hugo.<em>  
><em>Hubo un tiempo donde se escribía con Lily pero era obvio que fue a espaldas de Rose y esto duró poco.<em>  
><em>—Creo que no fuimos muy justos con ella, además nunca nos hizo nada —suspiró Albus.  
>—No tengo nada en contra de ella, de hecho me cae bien. Pero Rose es Rose y es mi hermana —se lamentó el pequeño.<br>— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Wendy.  
>—Nada, solo sigamos el plan, quizás se aburra —Contestó Evelyn.<br>—Sí, espero que si —dijo Lily mientras recordaba las cartas que aún conservaba.  
>—Bueno, vamos, faltan quince minutos y todavía tenemos que volver al castillo —Observó Miranda mientras se ponía de pie.<br>El grupo de los leones comenzó a caminar hacía Hogwarts, esperando que nada salga mal y que algún día puedan compartir más con su prima, pero poco sabían ellos que iba a pasar todo lo contrario, Rose nunca se olvidaría.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a Raqqq y Yoxo por comentar y a los demás por los favs 3<p> 


	7. The game is on

Rose Weasley caminaba felizmente tomaba el brazo de su novio, Scorpius Malfoy. Los adolescentes se dirigían hacía el famoso salón de té de Madame Tudipié, para pasar un tiempo a solas en aquel romántico lugar.  
>—Lindo día, ¿No? —preguntó Rose mientras sonreía y admiraba aquel pueblo.<br>—Sí, no está mal —respondió el rubio mientras caminaba  
>—Ya quiero llegar y disfrutar una buena taza de té con el más lindo de todos los Slytherins — dijo emocionada, pero Scorp no respondió.<br>Continuaron con su viaje hasta el salón, pasando por diferentes lugares, las Tres Escobas, Cabeza de Puerco y otros, mientras saludaban a otros estudiantes, estaban a pasos de entrar al lugar cuando Scorpius se encontró con unos amigos.  
>—Hey, miren quien es, el desaparecido — Bromeó un adolescente de pelo corto y negro mientras dirigía sus ojos verdes hacía la pareja.<br>—Hola Tom, hola chicos —saludó el rubio riendo y yendo hacía ellos.  
>—Hola a ti también, princesa —rio uno de los chicos del grupo.<br>—Hola. —respondió Rose, seca. Estaba notablemente molesta, se suponía que ya tendrían que haber entrado al lugar.  
>—Oh, Malfoy, dime que no vas a entrar a tomar té — se burló otro chico del grupo.<br>—Si —contestó el aburrido— solo vamos por una taza —no sabía que decir, hasta a él le parecía patético.  
>—Como sea, ¿Ya vieron a esas chicas nuevas? —Preguntó el más alto de todos ellos — Esa Dominique sí que cambió, y sus amiguitas, Por Merlin, ya quiero conocerlas mejor —Los chicos comenzaron a reír, todos menos Rose que estaba roja de la ira y Scorpius, que sabía que esto le traería problemas después.<br>—Sí, pensar que antes no hablábamos con ella, y ahora, esta mejor que todas las otras de aquí — coincidió Tom y luego miró a Rose — ¿Es tu prima, verdad?, ¿Podrías presentármela? —  
>Rose lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó más el brazo de su novio.<br>—Creo que debemos irnos — dijo Scorp mientras sentía la ira de su novia— hasta luego chicos —saludó y entraron al local, luego se sentaron, el rubio no podía mirar a la pelirroja.  
>— ¡¿Cómo se atreven esos amigos tuyos?! —exclamó Rose.<br>— Amor, no les hagas caso, solo son así porque salen con todas las chicas, se olvidaran de ellas en cuanto estén una noche —La serpiente intentó calmar a su novia.  
>— ¡¿Qué tienen de especial?! — La mayor de los Weasley Granger golpeó la mesa— Son solo tres idiotas de otro colegio — empezó de nuevo— ¿Es porque son de otro país?, ¿Es porque ella es rubia, no? — La gente comenzaba a mirarla.<br>—Amor, relájate y olvídate de eso —pidió Scorpius tomando su mano.  
>— ¡No!, ¡No lo haré! —gritó ella, alejando su mano de él— Y es más, estoy planeando algo que hará que esas cuatro se vuelvan a su amado país —dijo con maldad— Algo grande, para que recuerden por el resto de sus miserables vidas con quien se metieron, quien soy y porque nunca me tienen que provocar. Destruí mejores vidas que las de ellas, puedo con ese grupito, soy Rose Weasley —exclamó desesperada.<br>Scorpius la miraba con miedo, ¿Quién era esa demente que solamente pensaba en venganza cuando ninguna de las otras chicas le habían hecho daño?  
>Esto se estaba volviendo incontrolable desde la semana en que se encontraron en la puerta del castillo, ya no podía soportarlo.<br>_Scorpius volvía del entrenamiento de Quiddicth, tenía un partido contra Ravenclaw en algunas semanas y necesitaban practicar, luego del entrenamiento se dirigió a su sala común, pero en medio del viaje se encontró con su novia y sus amigas, decidió acercarse al grupo para sorprenderlas pero cuando se encontraba cerca pudo escucharlas planeando algo.__  
><em>— ¿Rose, no crees que es muy arriesgado? —preguntó Wendy insegura.<em>  
><em>—Sí, miran si te atrapan esta vez, ¿Qué harás? —interrogó Evelyn.<em>  
><em>—No me atraparan, todo está muy bien planeado —contestó Rose, mostrándose aburrida. Sus planes siempre eran perfectos, y si la atrapaban se saldría con la suya de todos modos.<em>  
><em>—Tienes que tener cuidado —recomendó Lily.<em>  
><em>—Sí, lo sé — Concedió — Todavía tengo que hablar con Scorp, recuerden que él es crucial para este plan — la pelirroja sonrió con malicia.<em>  
><em>— ¿Y si no quiere? —preguntó Lily.<em>  
><em>—Haré que quiera, lo controlo muy bien, es fácil de manipular —rio Rose mientras se alejaba con su grupo de ahí.<em>  
><em>Malfoy estaba paralizado, ¿Fácil de manipular?, ¿Ella lo controlaba?, estaba molesto y no quería verla, pensó en dejarla, él era un Malfoy, si, su apellido se había agrietado luego de la caía de Voldemort, si no fuera por su abuela Narcisa su familia estaría por debajo de todo, pero al no ser así él nunca dejaría que alguien tratara así a un Malfoy.<em>  
><em>Scorpius heredó el ego y el carácter de su padre, puede que a veces se creyera un poco superior a los demás, pero él era así, siendo hijo único e hijo de Draco no podría haber sido de otra forma, ¿No?<em>  
><em>Desde esa semana comenzó a cuestionar su relación con Rose y también se dio cuenta de cómo era ella, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella las frases "Fácil de manipular" y "Lo controlo muy bien" saltaban a su cabeza, poniendo un muro entre ellos, quería pensar que no lo había dicho en serio, que solo dijo eso porque estaba con sus amigas y quería presumir un poco pero le había dolido, él no era uno más de sus pretendientes con los que ella podía jugar, a ellos los manipulaba para cosas insignificantes como tareas, pero él era su novio, ¿Se supone que después de tres años ella lo amaba, no es así? ¿Qué pasa si él se había equivocado, que pasaría si en realidad ella no lo amaba y lo había usado para ganar status, por así decirlo? Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber que ella lo amaba de verdad y que estos tres años no eran solo un juego.<em>  
><em>—Mira, creo que últimamente te comportas como una demente y no está bien, tu prima es buena persona y no te hizo nada, sinceramente no creo que podamos seguir esta relación si te comportas así —Rose lo miraba perpleja— quiero una chica que le importe un bledo lo que los demás hagan, quiero que dejes de pensar en hacerle daño a Dominique y sus amigas —Ahí estaba, lo dijo, ya no más secretos.  
>— ¿Qué me quieres decir? —preguntó ella con miedo— Scorp, no seas hipócrita, el día del enfrentamiento te burlaste de ella y su patético colegio ¿Y ahora vienes a defenderla?, ¿Qué pasa, a ti también te gusta? Si es así, bien, vete. Tú nunca me entenderás, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras — Rose no podía perderlo, comenzó a llorar.<br>—No, lo lamento —dijo él mientras corría a abrazarla, no podía verla mal y si hacer esto era importante para su novia para él también tenía que serlo. Pensó que solo era un capricho de la pelirroja, que ya se le pasaría y que quizás él estaba exagerando.  
>—Está bien —respondió— lo lamento, es que no quiero que esto nos separe —<br>Sabía que ahora no podría pedirle su ayuda con el plan y que tendría que pensar una forma de solucionar eso. Le molestaba, pero no podía perder a Scorp por eso.  
>—Ven, vamos a pedir algo y luego a caminar, pasaremos por Honeydukes y te compraré chocolates —dijo el rubio mientras le sonreía. La culpa había funcionado de nuevo, Rose se secó sus lágrimas y llamó a la camarera.<p>

Una semana después, el castillo comenzó ser invadido por un aire repleto de emoción, el primer partido de Quidditch se acercaba. Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, los estudiantes ya habían empezado a hacer sus apuestas: Algunos apostaban dinero, otros libros y hasta tareas. Los mayores le apostaban a los menores artículos comprados durante su visita al pueblo mágico, esto siempre funcionaba dado que la mayoría de los más pequeños nunca habían puesto un pie en Hogsmeade. Todos estaban emocionados, además verían jugar por primera vez a dos de las chicas de Francia y eso incrementaba la emoción.  
>—Bien, el partido de mañana tiene que ser perfecto. Es el juego que abre la temporada y además tenemos que ganarlo — exclamó entusiasmado Gregory Adams, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Era esbelto y atractivo, tenía los ojos azules intensos y el cabello castaño muy despeinado. Su pasión siempre había sido el Quidditch, planeaba jugar profesionalmente el año que viene en el Puddlemere United, su equipo preferido.<br>—Greg, seguro ganaremos, además te lo debemos —sonrió Eric, un golpeador del equipo. Decía eso ya que era el último año del capitán, el equipo sentía que Adams debía irse a lo grande, con trofeo y todo, no querían defraudarlo.  
>—Gracias —respondió emocionado, había caído que este partido significaba un cierre para él — Bien —dijo, recuperando la compostura— Alex y Dominique, ustedes son nuevas, así que solo relájense. Dom, atrapa la Snitch solo si ves que es necesario, con esto me refiero a no lo hagas porque si, ya que nos pueden estar ganando y si la atrapas podemos terminar en empate o derrota. Tomate tu tiempo, solo cuídala, confunde al otro buscador —explicó mirando a la rubia quien asentía con la cabeza— Alex, intenta meter todos los puntos que puedas, también tienes que evitar cerrarte por los bordes de la cancha, siempre busca espacios donde no te puedan acorralar, quédate cerca de algún compañero por si es necesario un pase, ¿Si? —pregunto mirándola fijamente.<br>—Claro —respondió sonriendo, estaba emocionada.  
>—Bien, ahora, vayan a descansar, buen entrenamiento, recuerden dormir bien —aconsejó el capitán con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza. Mientras todos se retiraban y por un momento más, se quedó allí, mirando el campo con esperanza.<br>—Vamos a la sala común, quiero bañarme —pidió Alex mientras tomaba del brazo a su amiga.  
>— ¿Qué piensas de mañana? ¿Estás emocionada? —preguntó Dominique sonriendo.<br>—Sí, no puedo creer que sea nuestro primer partido. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! —Confesó Alex — sé que jugamos Quidditch allá también, pero es nuestro debut aquí y no quiero hacer el ridículo —suspiró mientras caminaban por los terrenos.  
>—Sí, lo sé, yo tampoco. Pero seguro lo haremos bien, eres genial, siempre jugaste bien, hacías la mayoría de los puntos —le recordó Dominque.<br>—Oh, por favor, no seas modesta, rompiste un record del colegio, ¿Recuerdas? —preguntó recordando aquella vez.  
>—Solo porque el otro equipo era pésimo —recordó la rubia también, soltando una corta risa.<br>—Espero que este también lo sea —dijo Alex mientras entraban al cuarto.  
>Cada sala común tenía dormitorios para las chicas y otro para los chicos, a la entrada de los dormitorios se encontraba una estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw. Luego se subía hasta las torres que formaban los dormitorios, cada habitación contaba con un cuarto de baño que se divida en cuatro para que cada estudiante estuviese cómodo con su propio lugar, ambas amigas dejaron las escobas y tomaron rumbo cada una a su baño, donde comenzaron a llenar bañaderas con sales y espumas mágicas.<p>

Una hora después, las chicas estaban listas. Ambas salieron en ropa interior al baño principal para ponerse las cremas corporales que habían comprado en Hogsmade. Luego, regresaron a la habitación para buscar su ropa, justo en ese momento entraron Charlotte y Sam.  
>—Hola — saludaron ambas, animadas.<br>— ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? —Preguntó Sam, dejando un par de libros sobre un escritorio.  
>—Genial — le respondió Dominique con una sonrisa ladeada.<br>—No estuvo mal — acotó Alex.  
>— ¿Qué opinan del colegio? —preguntó Charlotte mientras se sentaba en su cama y miraba a sus amigas.<br>—Me encanta, no es tan grande como el otro — empezó— pero es genial —respondió contenta Samantha.  
>—Sí, digo, esta sala es preciosa — suspiró Dominique mientras admiraba el lugar.<br>Era una habitación enorme, primero había un pequeño recibidor, compuesto por cuatro asientos y una mesa, en aquel lugar había una alacena mágica donde los estudiantes podían guardar comida y algunos armarios, conectado por un arco enorme y dorado se encontraba la habitación principal, cuatro camas de dosel ocupaban el mayor espacio de la habitación, estaban ubicadas para que dos estén enfrentadas y dos al lado, luego había escritorios para cada uno de los estudiantes, armarios, bibliotecas, baúles, alacenas especiales para guardar artículos de Quiddicth y otros muebles necesarios, en la en otro extremo había una gran puerta para ir a los baños, los colores del lugar eran, naturalmente, bronce y azul.  
>—Es verdad, me encanta que sea algo tan privado, además aquí podemos festejar y nadie se da cuenta —aventuró Alex con una risita.<br>—Siempre pensando en fiestas, ¿No? —dijo Dominique divertida. Negando con la cabeza, su amiga nunca iba a cambiar.  
>—Así es, para eso vivo —contestó Alex con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.<p>

Luego de una cena ligera entre risas y recuerdos, y de desearse buenas noches, las amigas se fueron a dormir. Mañana les esperaría un día largo y agitado.  
>— ¿Es una broma, no? —preguntó Wendy mirando a su amiga.<br>—No, ya te dije, Scorpius casi me deja, no se lo puedo pedir. —respondió Rose de mal humor.  
>—Pero, ¿Cómo haremos?, es decir, alguien tiene que robar los ingredientes del almacén de pociones, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Evelyn.<br>—No lo sé, miren, mañana es el partido de Quidditch, todos estarán allí y nadie va a sospechar de nosotras. —Dijo Lily mientras intentaba darle ánimos a sus amigas.  
>Rose fulminó con la miraba a su prima.<br>—Lily… ¿Eres idiota? Hay muchos profesores que estarán cuidando el castillo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que nadie nos va a atrapar? —cuestionó molesta.  
>—Perdón… no lo sabía —la menor de los Potter odiaba que la humillen.<br>—Como sea —le restó importancia Rose, mientras se peinaba — ¿Alguna tiene una idea? —miró a su grupo.  
>Nadie respondió.<br>—Inútiles —bufó la pelirroja aburrida — ¡Esperen! Tengo una idea —las chicas la miraron — Lily, ¿Tu hermano sigue conservando esa vieja capa de tu padre? La que te hace invisible —explicó.  
>—Creo, ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida.<br>— ¿No es obvio, tonta? Para usarla y que nadie nos vea, ¡Por Merlin Lily! Si no fueras mi prima no te hablaría —exclamó haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.  
>Y ahí estaba, la humillación de nuevo.<br>—Bueno, es todo — murmuró con una sonrisa — Me voy a dormir —anunció levantándose del sillón. —mañana tenemos que hacer cosas importantes, ¡Descansen! —se despidió tirando un beso y se fue a dormir.  
>Las chicas miraron a Lily con lástima, no podían hacer nada, así que se despidieron dejando a la pequeña Potter allí sola.<p>

A la mañana siguiente todos en el Gran Comedor estaban de fiesta, siempre corría la emoción en el primer partido de Quidditch. Luego del desayuno y muchos estudiantes —conocidos y desconocidos— deseándoles suerte, las chicas se dirigieron al vestuario y luego al campo.  
>Se escuchaba a los jóvenes gritar eufóricos, estaba lleno, banderines verdes y azules se movían rápidamente. Los dos equipos estaban en posición.<br>—Bien equipo, vamos a mostrarle lo rápido que las águilas pueden volar. —Animó el capitán mientras avanzaban, al ver a los jugadores salir cual gladiadores de Roma a la cancha. Haciendo que los estudiantes se pusieran más eufóricos aún.  
>— ¡Bienvenidos al primer juego de Quidditch del año! —Gritó William Stewart, desde hacía dos años ya, era el comentarista — Hoy tenemos un partido excelente, señoras y señores ¡Ravenclaw contra Slytherin! —La multitud gritaba— Bien ahí vemos a Madame Blaour, en posición. — todos los ojos se dirigieron a la mujer que se encontraba en medio del campo junto a los equipos. — Saben las reglas, quiero un juego limpio —pidió— ahora, ¡empecemos! —gritó soltando la Snitch.<br>— ¡Y el juego comienza! —Anunció— la quaffle está en manos de Slytherin, Anderson tiene la quaffle, oh, esperen Blacke la tiene ahora. Ravenclaw se acerca peligrosamente por el medio, ¡muy buena maniobra de Blacke! Blacke, Taylor, Thais, Blacke de nuevo, se acercan y ¡sí! ¡Punto para Ravenclaw! — anunció con emoción. Los estudiantes agitaron los banderines azules, emocionados.

Mientras tanto Lily, Evelyn, Wendy, Miranda y Rose se ocultaban bajo la capa, comenzando a caminar hacía las mazmorras.  
>— ¡Cuidado! —susurró Evelyn al ver una sombra.<br>—Lo sé, ¡cállate! —ordenó Rose, también en susurro.  
>Al llegar allí (esquivando profesores y estatuas) las chicas abrieron la puerta del almacén.<br>—Bien —dijo Lily saliendo de la capa como sus otras amigas— ¿Qué buscamos?  
>—Cola de lagartija con pelo de unicornio, recuerda, es un polvo azul grisáceo —susurró la pelirroja, buscando entre las estanterías.<br>—Está bien —murmuró la menor, mientras sus amigas imitaban a Rose.

Luego de media hora, el partido iba 120 a 180, Ravenclaw iba perdiendo.  
>—Muy bien, parece que Alex tiene la quaffle — comenzó— Se acerca a Slytherin, ¡estas serpientes quieren morderla! intentan atraparla, se acercan y… ¡Alex anota otro punto! ¡Ciento treinta contra ciento ochenta! Vaya, la chica nueva sabe cómo jugar —exclamó William— Parece que la snitch está jugando a las escondidas o Weasley sabe dónde está y solo juega con Malfoy —bromeó el comentarista. —<br>Dominique volaba ágilmente, de vez en cuando engañaba a Scorpius e "iba a buscar" la snitch, luego volvía se quedaba allí, riendo.  
>—Bien Weasley, es hora de que vayas por ella —gritó Gregory pasando al lado de ella, Dominique asintió, estaba esperando este momento—<br>—Y ahí va Weasley de nuevo, ¿Será otro engaño?, ¿Habrá encontrado a la escurridiza Snitch? —preguntó mirando el partido.  
>—Alex de nuevo tiene la quaffle, magnifica maniobra para robarla, oh, oh, pero Carter dirige la bludger hacía ella y ¡oh! —Exclamó al igual que todos en la tribuna— ¡Le dieron! —anunció.<br>Dominique hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, quería voltearse pero tenía que atrapar la Snitch.  
>— ¡Esperen! Solo le dio a la escoba. Anda mal ahora pero se mantiene — la rubia alivió el gesto — Magnus tiene la quaffle, Scamber, Magnus, Scamber, Winter, Scamber y... ¡Asombroso punto de Winter señores! Slytherin va ganando, ¡ciento noventa a ciento treinta! Ravenclaw tendrá que apurarse si quiere ganar —aconsejó.<br>Dominique estaba enfrente de la snitch, pero de la nada salió Scorpius, la empujó y comenzó a acercarse, retomo el vuelo y ambos quedaron codo a codo, peleando por ella.  
>— ¡Apártate torpe! —gritó el rubio.<br>—Tu hazlo, Malfoy —sonrió ella mientras se adelantaba.  
>—Weasley se acerca, parece que va a atrapar la Snitch, Malfoy se apresura, da una vuelta y... ¿Qué paso? Ambos buscadores chocaron y la snitch no está, repito, uno la tiene ¿Quién será? —preguntó mirando hacía el campo.<br>Ambos rubios reposaban en el suelo, era imposible verlos ya que una capa de polvo los cubría.  
>—Esperen, ¡veo algo! —Gritó William— ¿Será?, ¿Será? ¡Así es! Weasley tiene la Snitch, ¡Ravenclaw gana!<br>El silbato sonó y los jugadores pararon, allí estaba Dominique, con una leve cortadura en su mejilla y llena de polvo, pero siguió sonriendo y levantando la Snitch, orgullosa.  
>—Bien hecho —dijo Greg aplaudiendo — Felicidades.<br>Descendió hacía Alex mientras los alumnos festejaban.  
>— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó mientras la observaba.<br>—Sí, creo que me rompí algo pero bueno ¡Ganamos! —Gritó, feliz.  
>—Lo sé, ven, sube, vamos a dar una vuelta —invitó ella.<br>Ambas en la escoba dieron vueltas por el estadio mientras reían, los estudiantes las aclamaban, había sido un día genial.

—Creo que terminó el partido —susurró Lily nerviosa haciendo que las demás se congelaran y agudizaran el oído — ¿Qué hacemos?  
>— ¡Esperen! —dijo Rose — ¡Qué idiotas fueron! ¿Ninguna me recordó que podíamos hacer lo siguiente? —Bufó — ¡Accio polvo de unicornio y lagartija! —un pequeño frasco redondo flotó hacía ella. —Gracias, inútiles —Rose estaba furiosa, tiempo perdido sin razón — Vamos —ordenó y las cuatro salieron de allí.<br>Llegaron a la puerta, pero antes que pudieran salir se escuchó una voz.  
>— ¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó, a sus espaldas, un hombre con voz profunda.<p> 


	8. A tale of winners and losers

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"—Creo que terminó el partido —susurró Lily nerviosa — ¿Qué hacemos?/span/ememspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"br /em— ¡Esperen! —dijo Rose — ¡Qué idiotas fueron! ¿Ninguna me recordó que podíamos hacer lo siguiente? —Bufó — ¡Accio polvo de unicornio y lagartija! —un pequeño frasco redondo flotó hacía ella. —Gracias, inútiles —Rose estaba furiosa, tiempo perdido sin razón — Vamos —ordenó y las cuatro salieron de allí./embr /emLlegaron a la puerta, pero antes que pudieran salir se escuchó una voz./embr /em— ¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó, a sus espaldas, un hombre con voz profunda./embr /br /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Las cuatro estudiantes se paralizaron, no sabían cómo pudieron ser vistas al tener la capa, repasaron todos los detalles miraron para todos los costados y no notaron nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Cómo el hombre podía verlas? O mejor dicho, ¿Cómo podía ver a una de ellas solamente?br /— ¿Y bien? —preguntó la voz de /Lily miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de su error, su tobillo estaba al descubierto, al mismo tiempo que ella bajo la cabeza y descubrió su error, por desgracia su prima también lo hizo. Cuando subió la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de su prima, quienes destellaban ira, la mirada penetrante de Rose le dio a entender que tenía que ir y hacerse cargo, entonces así lo /—Yo… estaba… —La pelirroja miró al hombre. Era de estatura media, pelo largo negro, entre cano y sucio. Sus ojos negros penetrantes le sostenían la mirada y tenía una gran cicatriz al costado izquierdo de su cara, que se deformaba cuando sonreía como ahora. Lily observó el suelo, no encontraba las palabras necesarias para explicar que estaba haciendo allí, sin acusar a las demás. — Yo solo….span class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr /— ¿Y bien? —repitió el, notablemente divertido con la situació /—No lo sé —dijo ella rindiéndose, sin pensarlo mucho. Después de todo ¿Qué iba a decir?br /—Bien, vamos a la oficina del profesor, quizás él sepa qué hacías aquí —terminó de hablar y tomó a la joven estudiante bruscamente por el brazo, comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida. Lily miró hacía donde se suponía que estarían sus amigas y por primera vez sintió ira, ninguna la había /Al escuchar que el celador y la joven se alejaban Rose removió la capa de invisibilidad y dejó a las tres leonas al /—Eso estuvo cerca —dijo como si /Las jóvenes se miraron y se quedaron el silencio, contemplando como Rose miraba el lugar y luego a /— ¿Vamos? —preguntó poniéndose la /— Sí, claro —dijo Wendy mientras ambas se metían debajo de la reliquia y marchaban hacía el /br /br /Luego del primer triunfo del equipo, toda la casa estaba de fiesta. Sabían que una victoria no significaba mucho, pero el hecho de haber ganado el partido de apertura después de un largo tiempo merecía una celebración. Todos los estudiantes de aquella casa se encontraban en la sala común, riendo, cantando y bailando. Había comida en casi todas las mesas y el buen humor y la música (tan alta como era permitido) inundaban el ambiente. Las cuatro amigas reían y bailaban entre ellas al compás de la música, disfrutando la /— ¿Hay algo mejor que esto? —preguntó Alex completamente /—No lo sé —contestó Sammy mientras daba una vuelta y reía — ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —gritó por encima del /—Genial —dijo ella levantando la mano — la enfermera de Hogwarts es muy /—Estuviste genial en el partido Alex —gritó un estudiante de primero al pasar por su /—Gracias —dijo ella sonrojada — todo el equipo fue genial, yo solo anoté un par de puntos—expresó modesta. El chico sonrió de lado y se fue a buscar grageas./span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Así estuvieron los estudiantes toda la noche, festejando a cada miembro del equipo por su magnífica actuación contra Slytherin, cada uno de ellos respondía con modesta, realmente todo el equipo había concretado la Gregory Adams, el capitán del equipo se acercaba a las chicas junto a Eric Bashnerr, el golpeador, ambos /—Felicidades novatas —exclamó con entusiasmo Gregory, algo borracho y /—Igualmente capitán —contestó Dominique — tú también estuviste estupendo Eric, ¿Esa última bludger contra Slytherin? ¡Por Merlin! ¡Fue un tiro perfecto! — la rubia le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al castañ /— ¿Eso crees? —Preguntó, ahora sonrojado — Gracias /—Bien chicas, las dejamos festejar — el capitán pasó su mirada al chico a su lado — Vamos galán — ordenó, llevándose a su /—Adiós lindas —se despidió Eric siguiendo a Gregory. Las chicas respondieron el saludo y continuaron con lo /—Chicas, ¿Alguna quiere algo de tomar? —Preguntó Charlotte inesperadamentespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr /—Claro, un poco de jugo de calabaza no nos haría mal —pidió /— ¿Necesitas ayuda Charr? —Se ofreció Sammyspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr /—No, puedo sola, gracias —respondió y desapareció entre la /— ¿Vieron algún chico lindo? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa /—Muchos —contestó Alex, sincera — ¿Ustedes?span class="apple-converted-space" /spanbr /—Algunos… —Asintió la rubia— ¿Qué hay de ti Sammy? —Interrogó br /—No lo sé, saben cómo soy —dijo dulcemente. Siempre había sido la más /—Y si lo sabremos — Suspiró Alex mientras /emLas cuatro se encontraban bailando en un club en el medio de la pista. Entre carcajadas y alcohol, un grupo de chicos se les acerco. Ellas los vieron y cambiaron su postura a algo más sexy y femenino./emembr /em— ¿Bailan? —Preguntó el que parecía ser el líder de aquellos adolescentes, acercándose a ellas./embr /em—Claro —dijo Alex divertida mirando a sus amigas — ¿Qué opinan?/embr /em—Si —contestó Dominique mirando al más alto de ellos que le devolvía la mirada lujuriosamente/embr /em— ¿Y ustedes hermosas? —interrogó el chico mirando a Charlotte y a Sam./embr /em—No lo sé —contestaron ambas sonrojadas./embr /em—Vamos chicas —pidió Alex — Será divertido —prometió./embr /em—Es solo por diversión, ¿Si? —Dominique tomó a las dos y las empujo suavemente a cada una contra un chico —bailaran con ustedes —les dijo —pero trátenlas bien, o si no, su noche no será tan placentera — Advirtió, todavía con esa postura sensual mientras se iba con el rubio a bailar. Los dos chicos se miraron entendiendo la típica advertencia de mejor amiga y tomaron a las chicas, bailaron con ellas toda la noche. Siempre pasaba eso, una cosa era cuando Sam y Char estaban con ellas, pero otra cosa eran los chicos, Alex y Dominique las empujaban a ellos. Al final, el otro par siempre les agradecía, así funcionaban ellas: dos eran las locas y rebeldes y las otras dos, las tranquilas y tímidas./embr /emRecordaron aquel día y rieron, diez minutos más tarde las chicas se fueron a sentar a un sillón a hablar, luego de cinco minutos la pequeña Weasley se dio cuenta de /—Ey, ¿Vieron a Charlotte? —preguntó Dominique buscando a su amiga con la /—No, ahora que lo mencionas hace algo así como diez minutos que se fue a buscar algo —contestó Alex buscándola tambié /—Allí esta —dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a su amiga quien estaba acompañada por un chico moreno y /—Parece que está bien —canturreó Dominique, divertida y sorprendida a la /—Y esta vez no necesitó nuestra ayuda —agregó /—Nuestra pequeña crece — dijo la rubia fingiendo emoción como lo haría una /—Ya va a buscar chicos ella sola —Negó Alex con la cabeza, poniendo una voz gruesa como de un /—Bien Sammie, ¿Qué te parece si vienes a bailar con papá y mamá? —pregunto /—Solo si me compran un helado — bromeó la castaña cobriza mientras se incorporaba y le tomaba la mano a su /— ¿Vienes esposo? —Preguntó Dominque mirando a /—Papá las alcanza luego, vio algo que le gustó —dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a un chico de allí al mismo tiempo que iba hacía el. Ambas amigas rieron y caminaron hacia el centro de la sala. /span/p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"span style="font-size: 10.5pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Al día siguiente, la sala común era un desastre, estaba llena de sobras de comida, vasos, platos, globos y otras cosas, algunos estudiantes de último año habían llevado whiskey de fuego para el final de la fiesta y eso provocó que muchos terminaran durmiendo en las poses más raras y graciosas, arriba de los sillones, en medio de las escaleras e incluso en las bibliotecas, entre otros Ninguno de ellos tenía necesidad de levantarse temprano, ya que era domingo y ese día —por suerte— no había clases. Casi todos en el castillo dormían pacíficamente, atrapados en los brazos de Morfeo. Los que no preferían quedarse en la cama o leer, quizás jugar a algún juego, todos menos cuatro chicas que se encontraban en un baño de mujeres, donde, algunos años atrás tres chicos preparan una poción que los ayudaría a lograr su cometido, tal como ellas estaban haciéndolo ahora. Rose Weasley y sus tres amigas estaban allí, revolviendo calderos, agregando cosas y verificando colores y /La mayor de las Weasley Granger estaba en un estado de deterioro total, tenía ojeras muy marcadas, como si no hubiese dormido por días, su ropa estaba arrugada, su piel un poco más pálida y su mirada destellaba locura, lo único que estaba igual —y que ahora sobresalía mucho más— era su largo cabello pelirrojo, que permanecía inmaculado y /A su lado se encontraba Lily, que raramente a pesar de que ella había dormido más que su prima —la cual no podía dejar de pensar en la venganza— tenía un estado similar, muchos pensaran —cuando se despierten y les llegue el rumor de lo que paso ayer en las mazmorras— que sería por el castigo que le habían impuesto, pero su degradante estado se debía a la traición, a la falta de amor, la ira y a la humillación que sentía en ese /em—Bien, vamos a la oficina del profesor, quizás él sepa que hacías aquí —terminó de hablar y tomó a la joven estudiante bruscamente por el brazo, comenzaron a caminar hacía la salida, Lily miró hacía donde se suponía que estarían sus amigas y por primera vez sintió ira, ninguna la había defendido./emembr /emLlegaron a la oficina del profesor, Lily temblaba como una hoja. Por lo poco que sabía ese hombre tenía mucho en común con Snape, excepto que quizás era peor, "Al menos Snape era noble" pensó la pelirroja recordando las historias que le contaba su padre sobre su juventud./embr /emDos minutos después los dos hombres salieron de allí./embr /em—Aquí está la pequeña delincuente profesor —dijo el celador orgulloso, como si acabara de atrapar al peor y más buscado maleante en pleno acto de robo de Gringotts./embr /em—Eso parece —respondió el hombre, mirando severamente a la chica./embr /em—Bien —suspiró Fragter relajando su rostro y provocando que su cicatriz se relajara — iré a merodear los pasillos —y así se fue, posiblemente esperando encontrar allá alguien más a quien castigar./embr /em—Señorita Potter… —arrastró las palabras— ¿Qué hacía en mi oficina a esa hora? — inquirió, su voz resaltaba, rompiendo el silencio del castillo./embr /em—Yo… bien... Estaba —intentó pensar que le podía decir./embr /em— ¿Robando? —preguntó secamente./embr /em—Si —dijo ella cerrando los ojos, sus padres la matarían./embr /em— ¿Qué estaba robando? —indagó./embr /em— Escarabajos —contestó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza./embr /em— ¿Y para que los quería? —continuó con su interrogatorio./embr /em—Una broma —al menos estaba contando una mentira más o menos coherente./embr /em—Una broma…. Roba propiedad del castillo para hacer una broma… —Terminó la frase y caminó un poco por el pasillo. —/embr /em—Así es — Mintió la ojiverde suspirando entrecortadamente./embr /em—Bien, ¿usted y quien más? —No era idiota, sabía que donde estaba Lily Potter atrás estaba Rose Weasley./embr /em—Solo yo —mintió de nuevo, bajó su mirada, como si observara sus zapatos./embr /em—Bien, si mal no lo creo fueron cuatro niñas las que entraron, entonces si no me piensa decir quienes fueron pagara el castigo por las cuatro —sentenció Hayglith./embr /em—Pero… —empezó Lily./embr /em—Si prefiere tener castigo para una hable ahora —desafió el hombre./embr /em—No, solo fui yo —dijo ella mirando hacía el suelo./embr /em—Hablaré con la jefa de su casa y acordaremos mañana cuál será su castigo, mientras tanto salga de aquí e intente no robar nada porque si no yo personalmente le robare toda la felicidad miserable que pueda a llegar a tener este año, ¿Está bien? —amenazó, con un tono agresivo./embr /em—Si señor —tartamudeó la pequeña y se fue hacía su cuarto, ya con lágrimas en los ojos./embr /br /em—En una semana estará lista, ya casi terminamos —anunció Rose, sonriendo desagradablemente mientras observaba el caldero /—Genial —dijo Wendy mientras estiraba las piernas, habían estado sentadas varias /—Sí, genial —repitieron Evelyn y Miranda bostezando, las cuatro estaban /Rose levantó la mirada y observo a /—Creo que nos debes una disculpa —Comentó como si nada mientras devolvía la mirada al que estaba /Las cuatro la miraron y lo entendieron, no era ni para Wendy, Miranda o Evelyn, le hablaba a su /— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó Lily, estupefactabr /— ¿Qué no escuchaste? —Dijo divertida— nos debes una disculpa —repitió en un tono /— ¿Por qué? —Ahora la pelirroja estaba molesta, muy /— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rose mirándola— Bien, déjame decirte porque Lilian —contestó con agresividad— Quizás porque casi arruinas el plan de ayer con tu torpeza, porque si no fuera por tus tobillos horrendos quizás no tendrías ese castigo, si pudieras hacer las cosas bien no estarías así, tan jodida como lo estas ahora. —Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a la poció /Lily la miraba con la boca abierta, ¿cómo pudo?, ¿después de todo lo que ella había hecho por su prima le decía eso? ¿Y sus tobillos? ¿Qué tenían de malo?br /No encontraba las palabras exactas para responderle, quería abalanzarse sobre ella y matarla, quería gritarle lo egoísta que últimamente estaba siendo, lo mucho que todos la estaban odiando últimamente, lo muy parecida a una cualquiera que estaba actuando, lo equivocada que estaba al querer vengarse de alguien que no le había hecho daño, alguien que en años no habían visto y que por su culpa ninguno de ellos podía llamar prima, quería gritarle, sobre todo que nada de esto funcionaria, porque Dominique era inteligente y no una idiota manipuladora como /— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Rose esperando la respuesta de su /—Lo siento chicas, soy una idiota —se disculpó Lily después de pensarlo un momento, apagando de a poco la voz que quería salir de su interior y desgarrar su garganta a /—Bien, ahora que estamos bien necesito que hagan una cosa más por mí —comentó Rose mientras se levantaba del suelo. Las otras tres la miraron, /—Quédense aquí y eviten que alguien vea esto —miró a su prima a lo último— tengo hambre y voy a desayunar —sonrió y se fue caminando elegantemente hacía el gran comedor, dejando a las tres chicas con la boca abierta y los ojos cansados. ¿Cuándo podrían hacer algo realmente?/span/p 


	9. Storm in a teacup

Para la tarde del domingo todos se habían enterado de como atraparon a Lily Potter en la escena del crimen, de como ella había intentado robar cosas del almacén de pociones. Para la mañana del lunes, la historia —que había pasado de boca en boca— tenía veintitrés nuevas versiones con cincuenta y ocho diferentes finales, uno más exagerado y peor que otro, pero aun así, los estudiantes de Hogwarts seguían hablando de ello.  
>Ese mismo domingo la profesora Cambell, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor le escribió una carta a los Potter donde se les informaba de las "hazañas" de su hija y de cómo estaría castigada dos meses ayudando a los profesores, en especial a Robinson.<br>Era un día miércoles, el castillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que iban de aquí para allá, cargando libros, materiales y calderos, algunos iban a clases, otros salían de ellas, como por ejemplo las chicas de Ravenclaw, acababan de salir de transformaciones junto con Hufflepuff.  
>—Esa clase estuvo genial —comentó Sam mientras guardaba algunos libros.<br>—No lo sé —dijo Dominique pensativa— ¿Me podrías ayudar con la tarea? Es que tengo algunas dudas sobre lo que explico hoy —pidió.  
>—Sí, yo también — agregó Alex guardando algunas cosas en su bolso.<br>— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Char uniéndose al grupo  
>—Buena pregunta — Dominique miró su reloj— son las dos, eso significa que tenemos una hora para hacer lo que queramos antes de ir a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —anunció feliz.<br>—Bien, en ese caso vayamos por algo para comer y luego hacía los terrenos, ¿Si? —Propuso Alex.  
>—Ay, Alex, siempre con hambre — bromeó Charlotte mientras se dirigían hacía el Gran Comedor.<p>

Una joven estudiante de Gryffindor vagaba por los pasillos buscando a una persona, miraba para todos lados y cuando no lo hacía le preguntaba a la gente si la había visto. Luego de media hora corriendo por todos lados decidió entrar a la sala Común, se acercó al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.  
>— ¿Contraseña? —preguntó cómo habitualmente lo hacía.<br>—Leones de corral —contestó y luego de unos segundos la pequeña estudiante atravesó el umbral.  
>Luego de la guerra, la sala común no había cambiado mucho, seguía conservando la calidez que los colores le otorgaban al igual que seguía teniendo los viejos armarios, solo que ahora contaba con pequeñas diferencias, por ejemplo, el centro de la pared derecha todavía seguía estando totalmente ocupado por una chimenea que conservaba la mayoría de las partes de la vieja, solo que ahora tenía algunos adornos en dorado y grabados en forma de leones también agregaron algunos sillones y mesas escarlatas brillantes entre otros.<br>La bruja miró para todos lados y por fin la encontró, una chica con cabellera pelirroja estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones, mirando hacia la nada.  
>—Lily —la llamó, esperando una respuesta.<br>— ¿Si? — preguntó desganada la pelirroja.  
>—El director necesita verte — Explicó nerviosa<br>La menor de los Potter Weasley suspiró pesadamente, dirigió sus ojos hacía la chica, la cual no pudo con la triste mirada y desvió los suyos.  
>—Gracias Annabelle —respondió con una leve sonrisa, y aún a desgana se levantó para ir a la sala.<p>

Rose Weasley caminaba hacía los terrenos con su grupo, el cual estaba compuesto por otros seis estudiantes, Wendy iba caminando de la mano con Albus al igual que la pelirroja con Malfoy, Hugo estaba conversando incómodamente con Evelyn y Miranda, era raro ser los únicos que estaban solteros. Si Lily estuviese ahí no importaría mucho, pero al faltar su ausencia se notaba bastante.  
>Desde el domingo ninguno de los chicos pregunto nada, para todo el castillo, incluidos sus padres, era bastante obvio que la pelirroja no había actuado sola, seguramente Rose y las chicas tenían algo que ver, pero Lily no confeso nada, entonces nadie podía culparlas, eso molestaba mucho a los varones pero, ¿Qué podían hacer ellos?<br>—Todavía no puedo creer que falte tanto para las vacaciones de navidad —suspiró Rose pesadamente mientras se sentaban bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
>—Es cierto —dijo Wendy arreglando su ropa y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.<br>— ¿Cuándo son? —Pregunto Albus dándole espacio a Wendy.  
>—Creo que el diecisiete de diciembre — dudó Evelyn mientras hacía cálculos en su mente.<br>—Si —convino Scorpius — generalmente son una semana antes de navidad.  
>—Es cierto —afirmó Hugo.<br>— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Rose.  
>—No lo sé —dijo Albus que ahora jugaba con unas ramitas —probablemente nosotros estaremos en la casa de nuestros padres y luego para esas fechas iremos a la madriguera — Todos los años hacían lo mismo.<br>—Si es verdad, nunca hacemos nada diferente —se quejó el menor de los Weasley Granger.  
>—Creo que mis padres quieren ir a Estados Unidos —anunció Scorpius, esperando una reacción.<br>— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Rose.  
>—Sí, lo siento amor, pero es importante para ellos —se excusó el joven generando una atmosfera de incomodidad en el grupo.<br>—No me importa, también es importante para mí y tú me dejas, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Pasar navidad con mi prima? —volvió a exclamar, solo que estaba vez estaba furiosa.  
>Todos la miraron con sorpresa, últimamente estaba irritable por todo.<br>—No lo sé amor, no es mi intención pero quiero irme con ellos, necesito respirar —escupió con toda sinceridad en una voz más baja de la habitual.  
>Los cuatro estudiantes abrieron la boca, cuando Rose Weasley esta así nunca debes decir nada y menos que "necesitas respirar".<br>La joven lo fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió.  
>—Como quieras —dijo con resentimiento, desviando su mirada.<br>—Lo lamento amor —dijo el ojigris intentando acercarse.  
>—Está bien, como quieras —repitió ignorándolo.<br>El rubio la abrazo y ella comenzó a dramatizar.  
>—Lo lamento, es solo que no quiero extrañarte —dijo convencida aunque supiera que eso no era todo.<br>—Lo sé, pero solo serán quince días —comentó, intentando consolarla.  
>—Te amo —susurró mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.<br>—Yo igual —respondió mientras le devolvía el beso.  
>—Bien, vamos a comer algo —anunció Hugo mientras sacaba jugo de calabaza y muffins de su mochila.<br>—Me parece bien —acordaron todos y comenzaron a comer, intentando pasar de largo la escena de recién.

Luego de una excelente merienda Dominique y las chicas decidieron dar un paseo por los terrenos, parecía mentira que ya con todo el tiempo que pasaron en ese colegio no conocieran bien aquel lugar.  
>—Me encanta — opinó Sam cerrando los ojos e inspirando el aire de allí— esta tan lleno de naturaleza y es bastante tranquilo<br>—Pienso igual — convino Alex observando el lugar— excepto que algunos alumnos de primero les gusta correr mucho por aquí, tendríamos que callar a esos mocosos —bromeó, las demás rieron.  
>— ¿Nunca vinieron por aquí? —Preguntó Dominique<br>—No, nos gusta estar adentro, ya saben, en la biblioteca y esas cosas — respondió Sammie — ¿Ustedes? ¿No pasan por aquí cuando tienen entrenamiento?  
>—Sí, pero solo caminamos por el mismo lugar y no podemos observar mucho — contó la castaña.<br>—Oh, antes de que me olvide —dijo de pronto Dominique — ¿Quién era ese chico lindo con el que hablabas la otra vez Char?— preguntó recordando la fiesta.  
>Las otras dos chicas miraron hacía su amiga, la cual estaba ligeramente sonrojada.<br>—Eh, um, solo un chico —respondió apenada bajando la mirada.  
>—Vamos, cuéntanos —pidió Alex empujándola suavemente.<br>—Se llama Paul —contó la joven ruborizándose— nos conocimos en la biblioteca, va a último año —explicó.  
>—Ay, ¡Qué tiernos! —Dijo Dominique abrazando a su amiga —<br>— ¿Y cuándo piensas presentarnos con el futuro rufián que se llevara a nuestra pequeña? —preguntó Alex sonriendo feliz.  
>—Oh, vamos todavía no es nada serio — Advirtió levantando la mirada.<br>—A mí me parece que es todo un tierno, y además es lindo —dijo Sam mientras miraba a las chicas.  
>— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntaron al unísono la castaña y la rubia.<br>—Claro —respondió como si nada — ¿Con quienes creen que va a la biblioteca? —Las demás rieron.  
>Mientras caminaban hacía un lugar desconocido para ellas, Alex tropezó con algo.<br>—Ugh, fíjate por donde vas —exclamó un joven enojado.  
>Alex bajó la cabeza para ver con quien se tenía que disculpar y lo encontró, Hugo Weasley, el primo de su mejor amiga.<br>—Lo siento —se disculpó  
>—Miren a quien tenemos aquí —dijo Rose incorporándose —La rara y su grupito.<br>—Hola chicos —saludó Dominique como si nada  
>— ¿No tienes algo que hacer? —preguntó la chica, intentando provocarla.<br>—Sí, irme de aquí —sonrió ella —vamos chicas —dijo mientras se daban vuelta, se estaba cansando del drama.  
>—Sí, ve y escríbele a tu padre —Escupió Rose, odiaba que la ignoren —quien sabe cuándo dure — susurró, sobrepasándose y arrepintiéndose al tiempo que decía la última sílaba.<br>Al escuchar eso Dominique se paró en seco al igual que sus amigas, Scorpius y los demás miraban a Rose sorprendidos, ella no quería decirlo, fue un mal impulso.  
>Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas pero se las seco rápidamente y se dio vuelta, sonriéndole ampliamente.<br>—Como digas Rosey, insultarme no te hará más delgada —sabía que no era un buen insulto y era bastante infantil pero era algo que le molestaba a su prima, al darse vuelta una lluvia helada baño a Dominique desde la cabeza hasta los el torso, la pelirroja la había llenado de jugo de calabaza, la ojiverde no se inmuto y siguió caminando hasta la entrada del castillo donde una vez fuera de la vista del grupo se paralizó completamente.  
>Las demás la miraron, esperando una respuesta, Alex no aguantó más y se acercó a ella.<br>—Dom —dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro  
>—Estoy bien —contestó forzando una sonrisa<br>— ¿Segura? —dudó Charlotte.  
>—Si —afirmó — voy a cambiarme, las veo después — se despidió sin darles tiempo de hablar.<br>Las tres se quedaron allí, contemplando como la rubia se alejaba.  
>— ¿Alguna habló con ella últimamente? —preguntó Sam incomoda.<br>—No —respondió Alex con culpa.  
>—Yo tampoco — dijo Charlotte suspirando.<br>—Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella — propuso la rubia observando la distante figura de su amiga.  
>—No lo sé, quizás no es bueno presionarla —comentó insegura Alex.<br>—Quizás solo podemos tirar una indirecta, y así dejar que ella nos cuente, no nos dice mucho —propuso Samantha con tristeza.  
>—Es verdad, deberíamos hablar mañana —terminó la castaña.<p>

Dominique trotaba por los pasillos, queriendo llegar a la sala común, una vez allí se cambió rápidamente y tomó ropa nueva, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró. Una vez dentro de la bañadera abrió las canillas, el agua empezó a caer y ella podía sentir el calor de aquél líquido recorriendo su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos y tranquilizándola.  
>Se empezó a duchar y ahí comenzó a pensar, en Bill, en Hogwarts, en sus primos, su familia y todo, se odiaba por estar viviendo aquello, quería despertar en Francia y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, quería salir de la cama y unirse a sus amigas en el desayuno, mientras les contaba lo que había soñado y ellas la consolaban, luego le enviaría una carta a sus padres y arreglaría verlos lo antes posible, pero no, aquello era su realidad, una cruel y oscura, donde todo futuro era incierto, donde el mañana solo se hacía más gris.<br>"Tengo que ser más optimista" pensó mientras suspiraba "Al menos ellas están aquí" volvió a sonreír al pensar en sus amigas, Hogwarts sin ellas sería el peor de los infiernos.  
>De repente un horrible pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, la pequeña deslealtad de sus amigas.<br>¿Por qué no se molestaron en escribirle en ese corto y doloroso tiempo donde no se vieron? ¿Tanto les costaba preguntarle cómo estaba y no revelar su plan? ¿Estaría siendo injusta al pensar eso cuando las chicas se habían ido hasta allí solo por ella?  
>Intentó despejar su mente y se hundió en la bañadera, suspiró pesadamente.<br>Luego de varios minutos y una vez afuera se cambió rápidamente y secó su cabello, se arregló, perfumó y bajó hacía las aulas, pero cuando miró su reloj se dio cuenta de que su clase ya había comenzado, entonces decidió cambiar de rumbo, ir por allí para pensar un rato.

Lily vagaba por los pasillos lo más lento que podía, no quería llegar a la oficina del director, sabía que le esperaba, o quizás no, ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Una expulsión?, ¿una suspensión? Sea lo que sea sus padres la matarían. Si, sus hermanos (en especial James) eran los expertos en bromas, los graciosos, los chicos con los que todos quieren ser amigos pero nunca habían hecho algo tan grave, bueno, al menos algo que ella supiera.  
>Comenzó a pensar, ¿Por qué estaba metida en este lío? ¿Qué haría? La culpa era de Rose, ella tendría que estar en problemas ahora, mientras que Lily estaría en camino hacia algún lado, quizás una clase o bromeando con los chicos pero no allí, dirigiéndose a la horca.<br>Siempre había sido lo mismo, mientras que sus hermanos eran los "lideres" de sus amigos, ella era solamente una más del grupo, la "compañera" de Rose, "la prima" de Rose, siempre "De Rose" nunca Lily Potter, si bien tenía mucha popularidad, Rose la tenía más.  
>Siempre la había seguido lo cual provocó que la joven pelirroja apenas cruzara palabra con sus compañeros de clase y hasta compañeras de cuarto.<br>Odiaba ser la segunda, odiaba que a veces la ignoraran por su prima, ¡Hasta sus hermanos lo hacían! Cuando eran pequeños preferían jugar con Rose que con ella.

_Eran vísperas de navidad, la mayoría de la familia se encontraba en el Valle de Godric, Rose y Lily estaban en el cuarto, jugando a las muñecas cuando escucharon decir a los chicos que irían a jugar Quidditch.__  
><em>— ¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó la mayor de los Weasley Granger.<em>  
><em>—Claro que no Rosey —dijo Hugo —solo hombres<em>  
><em>—Oh vamos —se quejó la niña— por favor o le diré a papá y a mamá quien rompió la escoba preferida de papá — advirtió la pequeña.<em>  
><em>—Está bien —aceptó su hermano apretando los dientes mientras miraba a sus primos — vamos chicos, solo ella —rogó<em>  
><em>—Solo para que no te maten — contestó James riendo — bien vamos —ordenó.<em>  
><em>—Esperen —gritó Lily mirándolos — ¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó mirándolos.<em>  
><em>—No Lilian, es un juego para mayores —explicó James, estaba en la edad de que no soportaba a los pequeños, en la edad que se creía mayor, mientras que su hermana estaba en la edad que quería imitar todo lo que los adultos hicieran. Con Albus era diferente, él era un varón, podían compartir más cosas.<em>  
><em>— ¡Pero no es justo! —Se quejó la pelirroja — Rose va a ir.<em>  
><em>—Pero ella puede porque no es una llorona —se burló James —ahora vamos —repitió mientras se iban y Lily se quedaba sola, puchereando y mirándolos irse.<em>  
><em>  
>Al recordar eso una ráfaga de dolor le llenó el cuerpo, no era justo, Rose podía manipular a todos —la había visto hacerlo hasta con sus padres— y ella siempre quedaba afuera de todo.<br>Se mordió el labio y al caminar distraída se chocó con alguien.  
>—Lo siento —se disculpó sin mirar y siguió con su camino.<br>— ¿Lily? —preguntó una voz familiar.  
>La joven se volteó y vio a Dominique caminando hacia ella, algo totalmente extraño.<br>—Hola —saludó incomoda.  
>— ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó mirando la cara de la joven, parecía que no durmió en días.<br>—Sí, todo está bien —mintió, sabía que su prima no era idiota y que estaba enterada de lo que había pasado el domingo.  
>— ¿Segura? — Miró a los ojos de la pelirroja, era obvio que algo no andaba bien.<br>Lily suspiró y observo a su prima, ella tampoco estaba bien, estaba más flaca desde la primera vez que la vio en el verano, su cabello estaba un poco más opaco, para ella tampoco las cosas andaban bien.  
>La joven Potter no podía creer que ella tampoco le haya preguntado algo, ni un simple ¿Estas bien? Ni nada, comenzó a sentirse peor que antes.<br>—Es solo por lo del domingo —susurró, dándose cuenta de que ese día la habían atrapado por intentar robar algo para lastimar a su prima.  
>—Oh, escuche algo —contestó preocupada — ¿Tendrás muchos problemas?<br>—Eso creo —dijo triste, bajando la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos.  
>—Espero que estés bien, sonríe —dijo abrazándola— nada es tan grave, todo estará bien —la consoló.<br>Lily empalideció, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado necesitaba un abrazo, un consuelo y por el otro deseo que no sea de Dominique.  
>—Gracias —respondió entre cortadamente y se separó de su prima —Debo irme —avisó y se dio vuelta.<br>—Está bien —contestó la rubia — buena suerte —deseó y salió para otro lado.  
>Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, el abrazo era lo único que le faltaba, odiaba estar en esta situación, Dominique siempre fue buena con ella.<p>

_Durante un verano los Potter decidieron ir a Paris, ese mismo mes Bill, Fleur, Louis, Victoire y Dominique estaban allí también, como Ginny extrañaba a su hermano aceptaron la invitación de los Weasley/Delacour y pasaron aquellas vacaciones con ellos.__  
><em>Obviamente Louis, Vicky, James, Ted y Albus estaban juntos al ser mayores, lo que dejo a Lily y Dominique solas para jugar. Al principio la pelirroja se mostró desinteresada, por más de que se muriera por estar con alguien sabía que si estaba con Dominique le esperaría un año terrible. Un día estaba sola en el extenso jardín, sentada en una de las hamacas llorando, los mayores habían salido por ahí y no quisieron llevar a Lily con ellos, eso le dolió.<em>  
><em>— ¿Qué haces Lils? —preguntó una pequeña niña.<em>  
><em>—Hola —respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas — solo paso el rato.<em>  
><em>—Oh —dijo Dominique notando su tristeza — ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?<em>  
><em>—No —contestó secamente evitando su mirada<em>  
><em>—Esta bien —Dominique se sentó en la hamaca de al lado, entendiendo porque su prima estaba así — ¿No crees que los mayores son injustos? —preguntó, tocando el tema.<em>  
><em>Lily la miró y ahí explotó, comenzó a hablar y a quejarse, a contarle como sus hermanos a veces la dejaban de lado para el Quidditch, como sus primos mayores a veces la ignoraban por ser menor, Dominique la escuchaba y la consolaba, en todo ese verano las primas se volvieron inseparables, siempre jugando a escondidas, teniendo aventuras o aprendiendo cosas nuevas.<em>  
><em>La menor de los Weasley DeLacour estaba feliz, al fin uno de sus primos estaba con ella.<em>  
><em>Obviamente al llegar al colegio las cosas cambiaron, y ahí fue el año donde Dominique se cambió, en parte dolida por el hecho de ser ignorada por su prima, no era justo, ella se quejaba de eso y hacía lo mismo.<em>_  
><em>Luego de algunos años le dejó de importar y ahora sentía un poco de lastima por Lily, era una mujer realmente inteligente y hermosa, pero Rose siempre la hacía sentir menos.<em>  
>La pelirroja recordó todo esto y soltó un par de lágrimas, se sentía terrible pero no podía hacer nada. Suspiró y caminó hasta la oficina del director, miró a la estatua.<br>—Chispas de unicornio —anunció y la puerta se abrió, temió por su destino.


	10. Pretty little liars says goodbye

—Chispas de unicornio —anunció, mientras la gárgola comenzaba a moverse ella temía por su destino.  
>Subió por las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta, iba lento, intentando despejar su mente, dio un suspiro largo y golpeó tres veces la puerta.<br>—Pase —dijo una voz varonil  
>Lily tomó el picaporte y lo giró, abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó su interior: el profesor Dilstedd imitaba muy bien el estilo de Dumbledore, la sala seguía llena de objetos pequeños y ruidosos, las paredes estaban pobladas de retratos, todavía se conservaba el mismo escritorio de patas como garras.<br>El hombre estaba de pie, vistiendo una larga túnica roja con detalles en negro, enfrente de él se encontraba el mismísimo Harry Potter junto con su esposa, la hermosa Ginny Weasley.  
>El corazón de Lily casi da un vuelco cuando los vio, no se esperaba que fuese tan grave como para llamar a sus padres.<br>Evitó mirarlos y solo se quedó allí.  
>—Tome asiento señorita Potter —ordenó el director.<br>Lily arrastró sus pies hasta el asiento entre medio de sus padres.  
>—Bien, como les iba diciendo —retomó— en Hogwarts no aceptamos ladrones —dijo en un tono severo, dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja.<br>Lily empalideció ¿No los aceptaban? ¿La expulsarían?  
>—Su hija cometió una falta muy grave al ingresar sin ningún permiso a la oficina del profesor y más aún al robar un ingrediente, es más el mismo todavía no se ha encontrado.<br>—Profesor —habló Harry — con todo respeto primero estoy de acuerdo con usted, lo que hizo Lilian no tiene justificación.. —Dirigió una severa mirada a su hija  
>La pelirroja apretó su pollera, su padre nunca la llamaba así.<br>—Pero estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ella no actuó sola o que si lo hizo fue por alguna causa —terminó el pelinegro, recordando viejos tiempos e intentando salvar a su hija.  
>—Profesor, por favor —pidió Ginny— estoy segura que nuestra hija no lo hará más, no la expulse —rogó.<br>—Señores Potter, ¿Sabe lo grave que es el hecho de que su hija robara al colegio? —el hombre levantó un poco la voz.  
>Harry levantó la ceja y miró mal al hombre, odiaba que le griten.<br>El director se dejó caer en su silla y se masajeo la cien.  
>—Lily, explícanos bien que pasó —pidió.<br>La joven miró a los adultos y tomó aire, intentando largar la mentira.

_Luego del castigo la pelirroja se dirigió a la sala común, donde Rose y las chicas se encontraban._  
><em>— ¡Al fin! —Dijo su prima mientras la miraba.<em>  
><em>—Lily, ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Wendy abrazándola.<em>  
><em>—Sí, claro Wen —contestó ella devolviéndole el abrazo.<em>  
><em>— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Evelyn <em>  
><em>—Me castigaron —respondió entre lágrimas — Oh Rosey —comenzó a llorar—<em>  
><em>Rose se levantó de su asiento.<em>  
><em>— ¿Qué les dijiste? —preguntó severamente.<em>  
><em>—Nada —dijo ella intentando no llorar — estaba tan angustiada que no se me entendía nada —explicó.<em>  
><em>—Mejor así —disfrutó Rose.<em>  
><em>—Pero quieren verme mañana ¿Qué les diré? —preguntó desesperada.<em>

_—Que fue tu culpa —contestó la pelirroja como si nada, las demás chicas solo la miraban._  
><em>— ¿Qué? —preguntó Lily sin entender.<em>  
><em>—Eso, que fue tu culpa —repitió Rose.<em>  
><em>— ¡Mis padres me van a matar! —exclamó preocupada.<em>  
><em>— ¿Y? —Preguntó ella — fue tu culpa que te descubrieran.<em>  
><em>—No —negó ella—<em>  
><em>—Si, si no fueras tan torpe ahora todas estaríamos bien, disfrutando, pero no, como siempre la fea de los Potter tenía que estropear todo —dijo con malicia.<em>  
><em>— De... ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó dolida.<em>  
><em>—Lily, no eres linda y mucho menos inteligente, intente ayudarte pero si hubieses pensado rápido lo hubieras aturdido o algo —contestó Rose sentándose.<em>  
><em>— ¿Aturdido? —Preguntó con los ojos abiertos — Robe cosas, piensa que hubiera pasado si lo aturdía y fallaba —dijo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su cara, esta vez salían por enojo.<em>  
><em>—Ay, Lily —contestó su prima— solo olvídalo, ¿Si? —suspiró y comenzó a peinar su larga cabellera pelirroja.<em>  
><em>— ¿Olvidarlo? —Preguntó furiosa, tenía que estar bromeando— Rose, ¿Estas sorda? Quieren que les explique qué pasó —<em>  
><em>—Solo di que te obligaron o algo así, que fue una prenda —dijo sin darle importancia.<em>  
><em>—Vamos Rose —exclamó Miranda — ayúdala — pidió<em>  
><em>—Esta bien —suspiró— ese ingrediente también se usa para algunas pociones que sirven para hacer bromas, si vas y dices que querías hacerme una broma a mi o algo así no te podrán decir mucho. —explicó.<em>  
><em>—Me mataran igual —lloró.<em>  
><em>—Sí, pero al menos puedes decir que estabas haciendo allí —rió la pelirroja y se fue a dormir.<em>  
><em>Lily solo se quedó allí mirando hacia la nada, luego sintió el abrazo de una de sus amigas, no estaba muy segura de quien era.<em>

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó el director.  
>—El día que fui a la oficina del profesor, yo solo estaba…. —tragó saliva— estaba buscando ese ingrediente, el polvo de unicornio y lagartija para…. —miró al suelo— hacer una broma —dijo con la voz cortada.<br>La habitación quedó en silencio.  
>— ¿Qué? —preguntó atónito el director.<br>—Robé el polvo para hacer una broma —repitió, incapaz de mirar a sus padres.  
>—Lily… —Harry suspiró — Diablos, ¿Por qué? —exclamó furioso.<br>—Solo… no lo sé, quería jugarle una broma a Rose —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
>— ¿A Rose? —preguntó Ginny sorprendida.<br>— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió Harry al mismo tiempo  
>Lily levantó la cabeza y miró a uno de los cuadros que en ese momento se encontraba vacío.<br>—Porque la envidió —soltó en parte diciendo la verdad y en parte mintiendo.  
>— ¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó el director, mirándola a los ojos, Lily podía sentir el peso de la mirada de los adultos en ella.<br>—Si —dijo tragando saliva.  
>El hombre suspiró.<br>—Bien, supongo que puedes irte, pero estarás castigada dos meses —advirtió— y se acabaron tus visitas a Hogsmade.  
>Lily sintió un vacío en ella, le dolía no poder ir a Hogsmade, amaba ese lugar.<br>—Gracias director —dijo Harry en un tono firme.  
>—De nada, bien, pueden retirarse los tres —anunció y comenzó a tomar unos papeles que reposaban en su escritorio.<br>—Gracias —repitió Harry al mismo tiempo que los tres se levantaban, una vez que salieron de allí Lily se sintió peor, por un lado agradecía no ser suspendida, o peor, expulsada, pero por otro sabía que su padre estaría furioso con ella.  
>—Lilian, estoy muy decepcionado de ti —dijo él con un tono severo, cargado de tristeza y decepción, luego se dio media vuelta y sin despedirse se alejó con Ginny, dejando a Lily sola quien comenzó a llorar en silencio.<p>

Las clases habían terminado por ese día, Dominique faltó a algunas y fue a otras ya que se sentía fatal.  
>Luego de que las chicas terminaran decidieron ir a cenar a su sala común ya que no tenían ninguna intención de cruzarse con Rose y los demás.<br>— ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado con Lily? —pregunto Sam mientras cortaba un poco de pollo.  
>—No lo sé —dijo Dominique atando su larga cabellera.<br>—Me da pena —se sinceró Alex — esa chica parece buena persona, no entiendo como esta con una basura como Rose —escupió con ira.  
>—Rose no es una basura —dijo la rubia sincera.<br>Las tres la miraron con sorpresa, esa tarde la pelirroja había cruzado los límites.  
>— ¿Qué no es una basura? —preguntó Alex con ira.<br>—No Lexx, solo una niña resentida —respondió —no quiero hablar de eso, cuéntenme algo —pidió.  
>Las tres se miraron y quedaron en silencio, Dominique las miró extrañada.<br>— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó mirando a las chicas.  
>—Veras… —empezó Charr<br>—Se acercan las vacaciones de invierno, ya sabes, navidad y esas cosas y… —La castaña no sabía cómo decirle lo que habían hablado hoy...  
>—Se irán, ¿no? —preguntó Dom con un poco de dolor.<br>—Si —contestó Sam con pena.  
>—Está bien —dijo ella suspirando, las entendía, estaban lejos de sus casas, de sus padres y sus demás amigos, no podía enojarse.<br>— ¿Segura? —preguntó Alex llena de culpa.  
>—Si —mintió ella con una sonrisa, las iba a extrañar y más ahora pero tenía que dejarlas ir, además tenía que pasar tiempo con su padre.<br>—Te amamos —dijeron y fueron a abrazarla.  
>La menor de los Weasley Delacour sonrió, no estaba feliz pero no podía hacer nada.<br>—Vamos a comer —propuso mientras se separaba de sus amigas, las chicas se sentían terribles pero ellas también necesitaban a sus padres y hermanos.

Mientras tanto el Gran Comedor estaba lleno, la gente estaba alegre de que otro día pasara y se acercaran las gloriosas vacaciones de navidad.  
>— ¿Alguien vio a Lily? —preguntó Albus preocupado, mirando a Wendy.<br>—No, no la vi —respondió ella mientras se servía puré de papas.  
>—Ev, ¿Viste a mi hermana? —repitió el joven.<br>—No —negó la joven, luego dio un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.  
>—A decir verdad… no la vi en todo el día —dijo Miranda preocupada.<br>—Debe estar por ahí —contestó Rose mientras le dedicaba una mirada sexy a Scorpius.  
>—Hablando de… —Señaló Hugo mientras los demás dirigían sus miradas hacía la puerta.<br>Lily caminaba despacio, sin ganas, estaba mucho más pálida, su cabello había perdido brillo y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, llegó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Albus, bien lejos de Rose.  
>— ¿Estas bien? —susurró Wendy.<br>—Si —respondió ella conteniendo las lágrimas y la ira, sonrió y comenzó a servirse comida.  
>El grupo se miró discretamente e intentó continuar con su cena.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Dominique y las chicas se dirigían al comedor, el olor a comida comenzó a invadir sus estómagos y se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
>Una vez allí la rubia levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Lily clavada en la suya.<br>Alex miró a su amiga y luego a su prima por lo que la pelirroja miró hacia otro lado.  
>— ¿Está bien? —La castaña observó a Lily, pálida, más flaca, demacrada, sin alegría.<br>—No —respondió Dominique triste — ¿Debería hablar con ella? —Dudó.  
>—No lo sé, quizás no aquí —aconsejó Sam mirándola también.<br>—Sí, quizás Rose le cause más problemas —opinó Charlotte  
>—Tienen razón, hablaré con ella si la veo en las vacaciones de navidad —suspiró mientras volvía su atención a la comida.<p>

La semana pasó lentamente, exámenes, tareas y demás, los estudiantes estaban llegando a su punto límite de stress pero al mismo tiempo se reconfortaban pensando en que en solo días estarían en sus casas.  
>Lily cumplía los castigos, Dominique a veces la miraba y sentía ganas de hablar con ella, pero luego recordaba lo que dijeron las chicas y desviaba la mirada.<p>

— ¿Pueden creer que en tan solo unos días estaremos lejos de todo esto? —preguntó Sam mientras acomodaba algunos libros y salía junto a sus amigas de Transformaciones.  
>—Lo sé, extrañare verlas —se sinceró Alex.<br>—Yo también —dijo Charlotte.  
>— ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones? —preguntó Sam a Dominique.<br>—No lo sé —suspiró la rubia— probablemente ver a mi padre y estar con mi madre y hermanos.  
>— ¿Cómo esta él? —Quizás Alex no había tocado un buen tema pero tenía que hacerlo.<br>Dominique sabía que tenía que hablar de esto con sus amigas por más de que doliera.  
>—Mamá no me dice mucho, sabe que es muy difícil todo para mi, ya saben, el cambio de colegio, ver a mis primos y eso, pero odio que me oculten cosas, no soy idiota, quiero saber de él —las lágrimas querían salir, pero ella no lo permitió— este bien o mal es mi padre —sentenció.<br>Alex la abrazó, intentando hacerla sentir mejor.  
>—Está bien Lex —dijo sincera— vamos, no queremos llegar tarde a pociones.<br>Las chicas se miraron, ¿Debían dejarla sola? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué pasaría si Bill empeoraba? ¿Ella les diría? La culpa comenzó a afectarlas de nuevo.

Era la última semana previa a las vacaciones, todos los estudiantes ya habían empacado un poco de ropa para llevarse (no era necesario llevar todo si iban a volver) y algunas otras pertenencias, tales como escobas y varitas, entre otros.  
>Alex y Dom se la pasaban practicando con el equipo, era raro para la rubia que el Quidditch sea su manera de desquitarse cuando ni siquiera era golpeadora, pero la sensación de estar arriba de una escoba y volar lo más rápido posible hacía ningún lado —menos cuando veía aquella pelotita dorada— era impagable.<br>Char y Sam distribuían su tiempo en ir a la biblioteca y recorrer el castillo, a veces Sam se quedaba hablando con unas chicas de Ravenclaw con las cuales compartían clases mientras que Charlotte pasaba tiempo con su ahora novio, Paul.

Las cosas para el grupo Gryffindor cada vez iban peor, Scorpius estaba raro, distante de Rose y eso le molestaba, Wendy, Miranda, Evelyn, Hugo y Albus intentaban estar juntos y estar ahí para Lily pero ella se empezó a distanciar con la excusa de que "tenía que ir a cumplir los castigos" cuando no era cierto, Dominique cada vez estaba más tentada a acercarse a ella.

Llegó el día de irse, en Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos, la mayoría de ellos querían desayunar bien antes de llegar a su casa, los pocos que se quedaban compartían la alegría con ellos.  
>Alex se sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente y miró a sus amigas.<br>— ¿Me van a escribir? ¿No? —preguntó mientras daba un sorbo de aquel liquido lentamente para no quemarse.  
>—Claro que si —respondió Dominique untando una tostada con mermelada de durazno<br>Alex sonrió.  
>—Dalo por hecho —contestó Sam al igual que su amiga.<br>— ¿Planes para las vacaciones? —preguntó Dominique.  
>—New York con mi familia —dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa.<br>— ¿Elizabeth ira? —preguntó Alex.  
>—Sí, volará desde Rusia hoy —contestó Char, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermana mayor.<br>—Sam, ¿Cuáles son tus planes? —interrogó Alex.  
>—Me quedaré en Francia con papá y luego volaré a Italia con mamá y Eric —respondió sin muchas ganas.<br>— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó Dom.  
>—Sí, solo que mamá esta rara, desde que volvió con Eric esta así —respondió en un tono triste.<br>—Seguro que todo está bien —la animo la rubia.  
>—Espero —sonrió ella.<br>— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Sam

—Oh, estaré en la Madriguera, supongo que todos estarán allí —contestó con amargura.  
>La culpa volvía a inundar la escena, las chicas evitaron mirarse.<br>— ¿Y tú? —Interrogó Dominique mirando a su mejor amiga

—Supongo que iré a Francia con mi abuela —dijo su amiga  
>Las chicas continuaron con su desayuno en silencio.<p>

Horas después los estudiantes comenzaron a bajar sus maletas hacía las puertas, esto llevaba mucho tiempo ya que algunos se quedaban conversando en las escaleras, otros en los pasillos y Hogwarts terminaba intransitable.  
>Una vez que las chicas llegaron a la puerta corrieron al tren para buscar buenos lugares, allí comenzaron a hablar hasta llegar a la estación.<br>—Bien —dijo Alex — tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto —respondió triste mirando a Dominique.  
>—Lo sé —respondió mirando a sus amigas, odiaba estar en esta situación.<br>—Escríbenos —pidió Sam mientras la abrazaba.  
>—Lo haré —dijo devolviendo el abrazo.<br>—Cuídate, saludos a tu familia y un gran abrazo para Bill —se despidió Charlotte mientras imitaba a Sam y abrazaba a su amiga.  
>—Saludos para tu adorable familia también —rio mientras le correspondía.<br>Alex se acercó a ella.  
>—Cuéntanos cualquier cosa, por favor, necesitas hablar con alguien y mantenerte cuerda, bueno, eso está difícil —bromeó Lex mientras reía con Dom.<br>—Mira quien habla —contestó mientras la abrazaba fuerte.  
>—Cuídate y no le des importancia a esa perra, ¡Te amamos! —gritó mientras se subía al auto.<br>Dominique agarró sus cosas y agitó la mano mientras se despedía de sus amigas y veía el coche alejarse, suspiró y se dio vuelta, comenzó a caminar para salir de allí cuando vio a Lily.  
>—Hola Lils —saludó tiernamente.<br>—Hola —respondió bajo — vamos todos juntos en un auto —anunció incomoda.  
>—Oh, está bien —mintió mientras caminaba detrás de su prima, iban a ser unas vacaciones largas.<p> 


	11. Home, sour home

El camino a casa se hizo más largo de lo que Dominique hubiese deseado.  
>Era curioso como operaba el tiempo, aunque pasara de la misma forma nunca se sentía igual, un mes podía parecer eterno mientras que un año volaba. Así fue como pasó con sus años en Francia, parecían lejanos aunque solo había estado allí hace meses.<br>En el interior del auto se podía escuchar claramente el parloteo de Rose, hablaba de como su vida era maravillosa, con su novio perfecto, reinado en Hogwarts, genial grupo de amigo, excelente figura, altas calificaciones y lo mejor su familia, una familia unida, en la cual se "amaban" unos a otros. Después de nombrar a todos sus parientes y hablar sobre su relación con cada uno de ellos comenzó a hablar de su relación tan especial con su padre y su madre, de como nunca podría irse a otro país y estar lejos de ellos.  
>Lo único que podía hacer Dominique era intentar desviar todas esas palabras y frases al cambiarlas por recuerdos felices de Francia.<br>De repente el vehículo se detuvo, habían llegado.  
>Los jóvenes tomaron sus cosas, Albus le pagó al taxista y luego caminaron al translador donde al instante aparecieron en la madriguera.<br>La rubia caminaba detrás del grupo, intentado evitarlos a toda costa para dejar de oírlos. Cuando llegó a la puerta, vio a su madre sonriéndole, ella no pudo evitar devolverle dicho gesto y abrazarla.  
>—Te extrañé -susurró<br>—Yo también pequeña, vayamos adentro —dijo ella separándose y ayudándola con el equipaje.  
>Fleur había cambiado mucho desde que Bill se había enfermado, su cara había envejecido, ya no mostraba esa juventud eterna a ni ese brillo especial, su hermoso cabello había perdido toque, seguía siendo hermosa pero ahora esa belleza se había opacado debido a la preocupación y tristeza igual que con Dominque.<br>En el interior del lugar se encontraba toda la familia intercambiando saludos. Luego de dar un tour por la casa y terminar de saludar, la rubia volvió con su madre.  
>—Vicky, Ted y Lou van a venir, ¿verdad? —preguntó esperanzada.<br>—Claro que sí, pero como sabes tu hermana se mudó recientemente con Ted al centro de Londres, Lou se quedará aquí cuando no esté trabajando, estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo -sonrió Fleur agradecida.  
>—Me alegro -dijo la rubia mientras suspiraba aliviada, al menos no estaría sola con ellos.<br>—Ah, casi me olvido, compartirás la habitación con Lily -anunció la mujer — y siento avisarte pero tus tíos iran a ver a tu padre, lo siento linda pero tendrás que ir mañana ¿Si? -anunció con un deje de tristeza  
>Dom la observó, intentó pasar por alto el hecho de que no podría ver a su padre hoy e intentó pensar en por qué Rose no compartiría con la menor de los Potter, ¿Sería tan malo preguntar?<br>—No importa -mintió — Mamá, ¿No sería más conveniente que…?  
>Justo en ese momento Lily apareció en la habitación.<br>—Tía Fleur, Mamá y la tía Herms te buscan-avisó mientras miraba a madre e hija.  
>—Está bien -respondió mientras dejaba las valijas en el suelo— Lily, muéstrale la habitación a Dominique -pidió con una sonrisa y luego se fue.<br>Las dos adolescentes quedaron solas en la sala, Dominique tomó sus cosas y miró a Lily quien comenzó a caminar con su equipaje hacía lo que sería su habitación durante los próximos días. Cruzaron el luminoso pasillo y subieron por las amplias escaleras hasta el último piso de la casa.  
>Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una habitación amplia, tenía dos paredes turquesas y otras dos blancas. En su interior se encontraban un par de camas, dos armarios pequeños y dos escritorios identicos.<br>La luz entraba por un enorme ventanal que tenía un cómodo asiento debajo.  
>Luego. en una esquina, había una puerta a la derecha que conectaba con un pequeño baño.<br>—Elige la cama - pidió Dominique amablemente.  
>—Me da igual, elige tu -sonrió Lily con cortesía<br>—Está bien -dijo ella depositando su bolso en la cama de la izquierda.  
>Lily la imitó y dejó sus cosas en la otra cama.<br>Un silencio incomodo comenzó a llenar la habitación ¿Debería preguntarle del castigo?, ¿Debería preguntarle cómo se sentiente? Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Rose entró a la habitación.  
>—span ",sans-serif;="" mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;mso-fareast-font-family:calibri;mso-fareast-theme-font:="" "times="" new="" ";="" mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;mso-ansi-language:es-ar;mso-fareast-language:="" "="" style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px;"Lily, ven -ordenó regalándole una mirada fulminante a Dominique.<br>La pelirroja arrastró los pies hacia donde se encontraba su prima y la siguió, dejando a la Ravenclaw sola en la habitación.  
>La rubia se dejó caer en la suave cama y posó su vista en el inmaculado techo. Tenía que hablar con su prima. "Con ambas" dijo una voz en su cabeza. Muy a su pesar tenía que hacerlo, esta especie de "guerra" no le estaba haciendo bien a nadie y lo peor es que estaban metiendo segundos a ella.<br>Por más de que le cueste tomaría la iniciativa.

Luego de una deliciosa y abundante cena todos se retiraron a dormir.  
>—Dom, ven aquí -pidió su madre mientras salía de la cocina.<br>La joven se dirigió hasta la sala mientras esquivaba platos que mágicamente flotaban en dirección a ser aseados.  
>— ¿Si? -dijo ella sentándose en un taburete rosa pálido, había estado esperando este tiempo con su madre para ponerla al día.<br>—Cuéntame -Tomó la tetera y le tendió una taza— ¿Cómo te fue? -preguntó mientras le daba un delicado sorbo a su bebida.  
>—Excelente -respondió sonriendo— las chicas lo hicieron mucho más fácil -se sinceró<br>En la primer semana de clases, luego de ponerse al tanto con sus amigas, Dominique le escribió una larga carta a su madre contándole que sus amigas estaban allí.  
>—Ya sabía que iban a ir. -Confesó ella —Me escribieron junto a sus padres avisándome que vendrían -dio otro sorbo — Claro que con toda la situación actual… —hizo una pausa, Dominique pudo sentir como juntaba fuerzas para no derrumbarse — no pretendían que cuidara de ellas, así que si pasaba algo los abuelos de Char estaban aquí.<br>Dominique se sorprendió, sabía que los abuelos de su amiga se encontraban en el país y que habían sido con ellos quienes sus amigas fueron a comprar los materiales y demás pero no que su madre sabía todo eso.  
>Se pasaron dos horas hablando de Bill, sus hermanos, chicos, recordando historias y demás. Su madre era una de esas personas con las que Dominique podía hablar todo. Claro que ahora no podía darse el lujo de contarle lo mal que la estaba pasando con sus primos y esa pequeña parte de tristeza que guardaba en lo profundo de si con el tema de las cartas que no recibió de sus amigas.<br>Su madre tendió su mano y observó la hora en el hermoso reloj que le decoraba la delgada muñeca.  
>—Creo que es hora de dormir, descansa, cielo -dijo Fleur despidiéndose de su hija mientras le daba un mate al beso en la cabeza.<br>—Tú también -respondió ella, le devolvió la taza y subió a su cuarto recordando agradecida que Rose y los demás se fueron de fiesta al centro de Londres.  
>Abrió la puerta de su habitación y pasó al baño a cambiarse, una vez en su cómodo pijama salió de allí y notó que la ventana estaba abierta, se dispuso a cerrarla cuando notó una figura que estaba sentaba en el techo debajo de allí.<br>— ¿Lily? -preguntó extrañada viendo como su prima posaba en cigarrillo a medio consumir en sus labios y dejaba escapar el humo.  
>—Oh, hola -saludó despreocupada.<br>Dominique tomó un cárdigan y salió de allí con ella cuidadosamente evitando resbalarse en las tejas.  
>— ¿Quieres? -preguntó su prima levantando el cigarro en su dirección.<br>—No, gracias -respondió, ¿desde cuándo su prima fumaba?  
>La menor de los Potter se llevó otra vez el objeto a la boca y repitió la acción.<br>— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no saliste con los chicos? -Interrogó  
>— ¿Por qué debería? -Inquirió Lily molesta - Lo siento - dijo al ver la expresión de Dominique - no tenía ganas, no desde… bueno, ya sabes -como todos en Hogwarts - sobre el incidente.<br>La ojiazul se quedó callada por unos instantes.  
>— ¿Qué pasó realmente? -dijo llena de curiosidad<br>Lily se paralizó, obviamente no podría decirle que estaban buscando ingredientes para hacer una poción contra ella, la pelirroja la mataría.  
>—Quería hacerle una broma a Rose -respondió automáticamente como se había acostumbrado a hacerlo en el último mes.<br>Dominique se sorprendió — ¿Una broma? ¿A Rose? -Meditó un poco — ¿Qué te dijo ella cuando se enteró?  
>Maldición. Nunca le habían preguntado eso.<br>Buscó una respuesta rápida y coherente en su mente.  
>Se encogió de hombros - Dijo con "con la humillación ya era suficiente castigo" e intentó mantener su tono despreocupado.<br>Su prima desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, pensativa.  
>—Bien -anunció Lily luego de unos minutos de silencio - me voy a dormir, descansa - se dio media vuelta, borró las evidencias de su vició y se paró para cruzar la ventana.<br>— ¿Lily? -la llamó Dominque volviéndose hacia ella.  
>La adolescente se quedó quieta, esperando a su prima.<br>La rubia se mordió el labio, había tantas cosas que quería hablar, preguntarle y demás, pero algo la detuvo.  
>—Descansa -dijo finalmente mientras pegaba la vista al horizonte de nuevo.<br>La pelirroja, confundida, cruzó la ventana, se metió al baño para ducharse y sacarse el olor a cigarrillo.  
>Dominique se quedó allí, quieta disfrutando de la vista de las estrellas.<br>Una brisa suave la despeinó, de repente, hacía más frío.


End file.
